Charlotte's Tale
by Dani Jones
Summary: Charlotte Swann is fifteen, and just getting used to being a lady when she gets an arranged marriage to Lord Beckett. Beckett is demanding a son. Will Charlotte be able to find a way out, or will her worst nightmares come true, and be a mother at fifteen?
1. In the Beginning

Charlotte's Tale

_May 6  
_

_Guess what? Today I have turned fifteen, I am so happy! Finally I am accepted as a lady. My older sister, Elizabeth, is not the only one in the spotlight anymore! In honor of this rare occasion, the Governor is throwing a ball for me! I am so nervous! Not only am I a total klutz, but I have never danced with anyone, except for Hans._

_Hans is my best friend, and has been since I was born. He is so funny, but often I whup him for being an idiot. (My father does not approve.) However, onto more important things…the Admiral himself is going to be at _my_ ball! I am so intimidated! The snake is going to be there too, with his annoying assistant. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company and his right hand man, Mr. Mercer._

_The fierceness I will be wearing will be a golden chiffon gown, which I can barely breathe in, with matching high heels. A topaz necklace, with matching bracelets, and of course, earrings to complete the set._

_I fear now that my time to write has ended, for the guests are arriving._

_Farewell,_

_Charlotte Swann_

I put down my quill pen, and closed my diary. Snapping the locks on the cover firmly, I noticed that the metal lock was cold. The lock was heart shaped, with a keyhole in the center. I always put the key in the top right-hand drawer of my vanity. I stared despairingly into the mirrors of my vanity, picking mentally at my facial features. Throwing in my earrings, and putting on my necklace, I stood up from my vanity, and strode casually to the dumbwaiter.

"Lucille! Mary!" I yelled shrilly. I walked back to my vanity and plopped down. My maids came scurrying in at impossible speed, and stood straight at attention.

"Yes, miss?" Lucille said.

"I am ready for my gown." I said bluntly. They bowed their heads at the same time, and departed. I stood still, confused on weather or not to move, but they came shuffling back again with a long white box. They took the lid off the box, revealing a beautiful golden gown. I took it out of the box, awestruck at its majestic beauty. The edges were lined with topaz sequins, and embroidered with yellow crystals. I gaped for a few silent seconds.

"Um…miss? Would you like to wear it now?" Mary inquired quietly. Mary was a small little maid, whose face was so small and pale, it looked like a mouse's face. Her voice was so quiet, there had to be silence in the room just to hear her yell. Lucille on the other hand, was quite loud and obnoxious, but as beautiful as she was intolerable. They both had honey-golden hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Oh…yes…I'm sorry. I'd forgotten…" they started wordlessly to take the remaining contents of the gown out of the box.

First on was the corset, which didn't have to be tightened very much, because I was already as 'thin as a toothpick with room to spare.' After assembling the corset, I looked in the wall mirror to examine my shape. I was a perfect hourglass. My hips were perfectly proportional, and my waist was tightened at just the right increment.

Next were the stockings, a light yellow almost tan color they were. Next was the hoop skirt. It hurt to put on, because there was no zipper or buttons to loosen it enough to get it on. Next were the slip, then the petticoats, then another petticoat, and then another. Finally the top half of the gown was secured onto my bosom.

The skirt was last. They finished buttoning the thousands of miniscule buttons up the back, and turned me around to look at the finished work. I was astounded.

"It's beautiful." I whispered almost inaudibly.

"You'd better get down stairs miss, the ball has already started." Mary whispered. She helped me direct my feet (that I couldn't see) into my beautiful diamond encrusted shoes.

The ball was taking place in the foyer, and in the main ballroom. The stairs that framed the circular walls of the house were the hardest part of the entire journey. I couldn't see my feet, which was problem number one, and everyone was watching me descend, so I couldn't trip, slide, or fall down the stairs.


	2. Hans

I stopped halfway down the stairs to look at the scene below me

I stopped halfway down the stairs to look at the scene below me. To my shock, the entire room was staring at me. I could easily see Elizabeth, the Governor, and Admiral Norrington. I quickly pasted on a smile, and continued to stumble down the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone moving through the crowd to the bottom of the stairs.

It was Lord Cutler Beckett. I groaned internally. I arrived quicker than I wanted at the bottom of the stairs, and stopped for a small second. (I hoped nobody noticed.) Beckett extended his arm, (thanks for putting me on the spot!) Having no choice, I took it. He put his other hand on mine, and walked me slowly across the dance floor. He didn't speak the whole time, nor did he smile.

We arrived at the middle of the floor, and a slow waltz called "Andantino" started. People quickly paired off, and began to do the waltz. He put his hand on my waist, his other in mine, and raised it up to etiquette height. I grudgingly, but gracefully, put my remaining hand on his broad shoulder.

He moved his feet first, so I assumed he was leading. A few steps to the left, one right, the basic box step, a slow spin, the dance went on and on. He finally spoke.

"Absolutely dashing you are, Charlotte." He said lightly. Extending his arm as he spoke pushing me lightly into an outward reach, then a spin back in. "And so light on you feet."

I almost laughed at the statement. _Me_, light on my feet! Ha! The dance continued, I kept my eyes at the feet, the crowd around us, anything other than his deep, menacing eyes. He, however, kept his eyes stared intently at me. It was _very _awkward. The dance suddenly ended with a crescendo, and the pairs of dancers bowed and curtsied to each other. Beckett released my hand, and bowed deeply. I curtsied shallowly.

The next song immediately started, and I cleared the dance floor quickly, in an effort not to be asked to dance again. I skimmed absentmindedly through the dense crowd. My thoughts were slowly flowing away from me. I was starting to see the same things, people laughing, talking, occasionally spilling food or drink. But what caught my attention the most was Elizabeth. She was so _graceful_. It was _unbearable_!

_This is __my__ dance._ I thought to myself.

I quickly noticed that my breathing had gotten heavier; due to the corset, and the thick crowd. I walked a little faster to the glass door on the far side of the room. I stopped before I reached the door. _I've got to make this quick_. I thought to myself.

Quickly, I flung the door open, threw myself out, and closed the door quickly (but quietly) behind me. I leaned against the cool glass and sighed deeply. The crisp, cool air hit my lungs gratefully. Standing up from my leaning position, I walked slowly down the stone path leading to the gazebo.

The gazebo was a large glass sitting room, designed to look like a cage. I opened the door slowly, and strode in, and closed the door behind me. I sat in a white woven rocking chair at the edge. My dress made it harder to squeeze in, but I managed.

The gazebo was filled with flowers of all types: daffodils, roses, carnations, you name it. The glass ceiling framed the stars in the clear sky perfectly. I let my head lean back, and rest on the back of the chair. Closing my eyes, taking a moment to enjoy and memorize the scenery.

I opened my diary that I had left in the gazebo yesterday. I have two diaries. One of which stays in my room at _all_ times. And the other one is my travel diary, which I take everywhere. I wrote a new entry.

_May 6, Later Gazebo_

_The Ball is going nicely, but I've stepped outside for a bit of fresh air. Lord Beckett escorted me down to the ballroom floor, and had me my first dance with a gentleman. He is so refined and perfect it makes me sick. It's a good thing that he's twenty five years older than me, that way he can't ask to marry me. The Governor would definitely say no. But Lord Beckett does seem to have a peculiar hold on the Governor._

_That is all I must say, for the hour is late, and I do wish to enjoy the scenery._

_Until next time, Charlotte Swann_

I must have been deep in thought, because I didn't see Hans coming down the hill towards the pavilion. He knocked loudly on the window behind my head. I jolted up, startled. I turned around to see him laughing, and doubling over to clutch his stomach.

I leapt up, and opened the door. He came skipping in, happy as a fruit fly in a grocery store.

"Hans! You ruined the moment!" I yelled in frustration.

"Well, so-rry!" he laughed back. "I sure hope I didn't disturb the princess!" he laughed again. I scowled, but I don't think he saw it.

"Hey, I saw you dancing with Lord Beckett…what was that about?"

"Like you even care! He asked me…I couldn't say no!"

"Why not?"

"Hans, you are so naïve!"

"But he's like…thirty years older than you!"

"…I guess you're right! It _was_ really awkward." Distantly, I could hear the glass door to the house swing open.

"Hans!" I pointed outside. He closed his mouth, and neither of us moved.


	3. Stranger in the dark

Hans spun around, to see whom I was staring at.

"Who is-" before he could finish, I yanked him down by his collar, underneath the woven chair.

"Charlotte-" I covered his mouth.

"Be quiet." I whispered firmly. We sat in complete silence, waiting to see who this person was outside the gazebo. I started to feel stupid…what if it wasn't anyone of consequence? On the other hand…what if it was? Better safe than sorry.

I could hear Hans muffled speaking below my hand. He rolled his eyes, and licked my hand. I yanked it off his mouth.

"Ew! Hans!" I said just above a whisper. The stranger turned his head towards the gazebo. I got on all fours, and crawled to the table away from the wall of the gazebo. Hans silently followed. The stranger walked closer.

He was of middle statue, hair in a ponytail, but no curls on the side…obviously, it was not a naval officer. It wasn't Beckett…then who was it? Whoever it was, I'd look really foolish if he found me hiding, with a boy. Suddenly, the person turned around, and jogged back towards the house.

Had he seen us? Or had he given up? Hans was the first to stand up.

"Hans!"

"Shh! I think he's gone." He said.

"Good. Who was it?"

"I don't know…but I don't think that he was a good guy."

"Hans, you act like we're in a war. Everybody is a good guy."

"Do you really believe that?" I paused. I'd never really paused to think what evil was brewing in Port Royal.

"We'd better get back in. Someone is suspecting something." He nodded once. He opened the door to the gazebo, went outside of it, and then slammed the door in my face. He laughed, and sprinted to the house.

"Hans!" I accidentally yelled too loudly. I had always been the faster runner, so even in high heels I overtook him easily. I was the fastest runner in my class! We arrived at the glass backdoor. Right outside the door was a large willow tree that I had always climbed as a child. I have such great memories of that tree.

_When I was about eight, Lord Beckett, Mercer, and the Governor were on the balcony watching Hans and I play recklessly. Elizabeth had been at finishing school until I was nine. Once, Hans and I were up in the willow tree climbing, he was higher than I was by a few branches._

_I caught up with him, but when I put my hand on the same branch his foot was, the branch gave way. He held onto his handhold, dangling. I fell and screamed. All three men jumped to their feet. However, right before I fell out of the tree, my knees found a small branch._

_My knees grabbed onto it, resulting in me hanging upside down at the bottom of the tree. The Governor laughed, and so did Hans. Beckett and Mercer were a little surprised, but eventually they laughed at out foolishness._

"Hans, you go in first, I'll wait for a moment, so that it looks like we're not together." He didn't question my superior logic. He walked in slowly, and casually. I counted to a hundred before letting myself in. I strode in casually. Elizabeth rounded the room quickly, and was at my side in a flash.

"Where did you go?" she said quickly but calmly.

"To the gazebo. I need some fresh air!" I said defensively.

"You scared me. Don't leave! This is your party."

"Fine, I'm sorry." I said shortly. She strode away like a gazelle, which should just not happen. She is just too _perfect_.


	4. The Attack

_May 6, 10: 15 pm.My bedroom_

Tonight was the longest night of my life! My shoes were hurting so bad after three hours. I danced and danced and danced the night away. Hans ate all of the cookies at the table. Typical Hans…anyway, I'm off to bed. I'm exhausted! Elizabeth bought me a new nightgown. It's absolutely dashing. Light blue, chiffon, and as silky smooth as they come. I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning.

_Until next time, _

_Charlotte Swann_

I slipped out of my Chinese silk robe, and into my satin bed sheets. The candle next to me was flickering at a steady pace. I stared into the ceiling, in deep thought. _What if Hans was right? What if there was some sort of plot brewing in Port Royal?_ I didn't last on the subject long, before I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke about an hour later. I could hear the Governor and Elizabeth still chatting downstairs. I listened closely to hear what they were saying.

"She's not going to like that at all!" I could hear Elizabeth say.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way I feel at rest. Don't worry, he'll take care of her, spoil her, and be an adorning husband." The Governor replied.

"But when are we going to tell her?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I'm not sure…maybe tomorrow over tea."

"No, not about that! I meant about…her real parents." My eyes widened. My _real parents_? Finally, some answers! I had been wondering since I was young…maybe they're not talking about me. I can only hope; they continued to speak.

"The last thing I want to do is worry Charlotte right before her wedding! We'll tell her when the time is right." I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. So they were talking about me. My head started to spin; I clutched it with both hands to make it stop. I sat up in bed, still clutching my head.

The spinning finally stopped, then two questions came to mind. Who are my real parents, and who is my new suitor? All of which were making me more and more anxious as the seconds ticked by. I stood up, and wandered over to the window.

The first thing in sight was the bay in Port Royal. I stared at the water in its splendid evanescence. There was a sudden disruption in the water. Then it got larger, and larger. Suddenly, a ship came popping up from the bay. Water splashed everywhere, and slid off the ship ominously. I realized then…it was the _Flying Dutchman_.

A ship from my nightmares…everything was silent, and then they fired their cannons. Then the screaming began. People rushed in and out of the town square, grabbing their children, running from their houses, and grabbing their possessions.

Then I saw six rowboats stocked full with men, rowing rapidly towards the shore. I yelled, and threw my robe back on. I quickly grabbed onto my diary, and shoved it down my back for safe measure, and looked out my window again. To my shock, they were at our front gates.

I was horrified beyond sound. I continued to look out the window, until something caught my eye…something was moving up the house. I tilted my head downward, only to see four _Dutchman_ crewmembers crawling up the side of the house. I tried to scream, but the scream stopped in my throat.

I could suddenly hear Elizabeth shriek in terror. They'd obviously seen the crewmen attacking. I spun around to check the progress of the advancing crewmembers, but suddenly my worst fears were confirmed.

They'd reached my window, and were piling in. So far, there were four.

"'Ey! Looky here!" One shouted. "It's a pretty, salty, wench! Let's take her for ourselves." I could feel my eyes widen. I knew exactly what they meant.

Elizabeth and the Governor were still scrambling downstairs looking for me. I could hear the Governor ask, "Where's Charlotte?" I continued to back away towards the wall. I hit the wall, hard. I could feel ridges in the wall…quickly I figured out that I had backed up to the door.

I slid my hand frantically sideways, searching for the doorknob. The doorknob hit me in the forearm, and I grabbed the doorknob, and wrenched it open. I suddenly heard a big bang downstairs.

I could hear people entering with rapid, simultaneous footfalls. The scream finally escaped my throat. I rushed down the stairs, but got only halfway down before they caught up to me. One grabbed my arm roughly. I reached out to the marble railing, and picked up a gilded candelabrum. With all the force I could muster, I swung at his head. I felt it made contact. He let go, and I continued to stumble down the stairs. I quickly made out the faces of Admiral Norrington, and Lord Beckett. And, of course, glued to his side, Mr. Mercer.

A few more Naval officers came running in at the same time, and stopped in formation. The first four kneeled, and all eight aimed their muskets at the charging crewmen. I hesitated, in shock of having a weapon being pointed at me.

The Governor swiped his hand towards me, signaling me to run down the remaining stairs. I did so quickly, and fled into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him, and rested my head on his scarf around his neck. I could feel a large, warm hand on my back.

I lifted my head slightly, and looked to see who is was.

It was Beckett.

Suddenly, the muskets fired, and I heard the falling of bodies on the marble stairs.

"We'd better get out of here." Elizabeth whispered. Just as she finished her sentence, the gates behind us exploded. Everyone's head whipped around.

"We've got to go!" I yelled, panicked. "Out the back door!" We all scrambled towards the kitchen. The Governor's mansion has two kitchens; one on the main floor, and one on the third level. We entered the kitchen, and quickly located the door.

Mercer grasped the knob, and pulled hard. It didn't budge. We all looked around, panicked of what to do next. The Governor looked behind him towards the front door, and whimpered. I looked to see what he was so scared of.

The doors were swinging back and forth, still locked, but almost being unhinged. Admiral Norrington spoke next.

"Hide! Anywhere! Now!" we all rushed to a hiding spot. I slid underneath the tablecloth, to the underside of the table. I looked around to see where everyone else had gone. Elizabeth was in the empty pantry, Mr. Mercer was being the range, Lord Beckett was under the table with me, Admiral Norrington was in the corner between the sink, and the portable cooling unit, and The Governor was behind the empty portable closet.

We were all silent, as we heard the army of crewmen beating at the door. Finally, the door gave way, and ten crewmen poured in. They stood motionless for a minute, and one motioned for them to search.

Before long, they had searched the entire house, except for the kitchen. They all filed quietly into the kitchen. My heart skipped a beat as they entered. They went through all of the cupboards, including the one that the Governor was hiding.

I looked around at the familiar faces around me. Lord Beckett's gaze met mine, and we stared at each other for an awkward five seconds. I suddenly felt an acute pain in my hand. To my horror, I figured out, that they'd stepped on my outstretched hand!

"Blast!" I muttered softly to myself. Before I could slide it back under the table, one of the crewmen grabbed my wrist, and yanked me out from under the table. My head hit the floor just before I flew upwards into his arms.

"'Ello! Look at this wench! She'll be mighty pleasing to the captain!" one yelled. The rest of the crew laughed.

"Or, we can just slit her throat, and tell the captain that she was dead when we found her!" they all laughed again, and I heard a dagger being unsheathed. I gasped loudly. He put the dagger to my throat.


	5. Fight for my life

Norrington shot out from his hiding place, and drew his pistol. He pointed it at the crewman's forehead. I felt the sharp edge of the knife against my throat. I gasped, but accidentally came out as a whimper. I saw the Governor peak his head from behind the portable closet.

"Don't move, scum!" I swear my heart stopped beating. His hand begun to shake, which didn't help the situation because the knife could easily slice my throat.

"Don't…hurt her!" Norrington yelled back. Elizabeth slid out from her spot, and picked up a knife from the counter. The tablecloth bulged, and I noticed Beckett's head emerge from underneath the table.

The crewman took a few quick steps towards the door, and luckily, I was able to keep up with him.

"I'm warnin' you! Don't move!" he shouted back. The Governor slid a little farther out from under the closet. The crewman's hand advanced up my hip, and wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes, whishing it would stop. This is an incredibly embarrassing position to be in, especially for a lady!

Beckett crawled gracefully out from under the table, and stood up. Mercer was quickly at his side, followed by the Governor. Elizabeth was still in her semi-hiding position.

"Please, just let her go, and I promise you…you will live to be a healthy, and _living_ man." Beckett concluded with a hint of venom.

"Ha! You really think I'd give her up that easily? She's a new one! Imagine the pleasure I could get out of her!" Oh, no…_please_ no! I could see the Governor's eyes widen. Beckett relaxed his stance, and I saw Mercer's hand wander to his belt.

"You know what? I think the captain would like to see her!" he continued to rant. "Maybe he'd enjoy this wench!" the ten men burst out into laughter. While he was laughing, the knife pierced my throat.

I felt a small amount of warm blood run down my throat. I saw them all lurch forward to give me aid. I leaned back my head, and relaxed, trying not to pass out. I swear that I could see a tear trickle down the Governor's cheek.

Suddenly, the town was filled with shouting. The crewmen craned their necks to hear. Then suddenly, they scattered, out to the street. The only one who remained was the crewman who had the knife to my throat.

He glanced at the Governor, to Beckett, then Mercer, who now had a gun to the man's forehead. The man dropped the knife quickly, and then ran out to join his crew. I clutched my hand around my throat in shock. The four rushed to my side. My knees collapsed, and I fell onto the floor.

"Charlotte! Charlotte! Please answer me!" the Governor's terrified cried reached my ears.

"I'm…fine." I croaked.

"Oh, no you're not!" I made out the voice to be Elizabeth's. "You're bleeding from your neck. You need medical attention!" I could see someone with a tri-corner hat lean down. I couldn't tell if it was Mercer, or Beckett.

"Just rest, my dear." That was Beckett. I could tell…he always had a sneer in his voice. Suddenly everything went blurry, and then it went black…


	6. The Proposal

I awoke to darkness in the room. Everything was still blurry, but I could make out that the room was dark. I decided to sit up.

Bad idea.

The room immediately started to spin. I clutched my head, and flopped back down roughly. After a few moments, the vertigo stopped. I continued to lie down, grudgingly. I _really _wanted to sit up. Suddenly, my diary sprung to mind.

I wondered if it was still down my back. I reached my arm behind my back. I didn't feel a lump.

_Where's my diary?_ What if someone had it? Was reading it? If it was Hans, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands! My feelings and life is in that book! Frantically, I looked through my drawers in my nightstand next to my bed.

I opened the last drawer and saw it lying there on top. Thankfully, I exhaled, closed the drawer, and lay back down. I re-opened the drawer and took it out. I began to write my latest entry.

_May 6_

I opened the small pocket watch on my bedside table; it was two thirty-six in the morning. I crossed out the date.

_May 7 Two thirty-six_

_I am exhausted. I've just been through a major ordeal! Being assaulted, and almost kidnapped by a _Dutchman_ crewmember! It was very embarrassing for Lord Beckett, Mercer, and Admiral Norrington to see me like that! I'm a lady! That was humiliating. Which brings me to my next topic; my marriage._

_When is the Governor going to break the news to me? Who is my new suitor? These questions will have to wait until Tea today, I guess._

_That's all from me, _

_Until next time,_

_Charlotte Swann_

I closed my tattered diary, and put it on top of my nightstand. I shut my eyes, enjoying the quiet moment. Suddenly, my door opened a crack. I strained my neck to see who it was. The door opened a little wider, and I saw a silhouette, of a tall man, tri-cornered hat…oh; great…Lord Beckett strode delicately into my room. I put my hand on my neck; it's like a habit now! I unexpectedly felt a bandage on my neck. It was gauze wrap with a gauze pad underneath it.

He sat down at the edge of my bed. I pretended to be asleep. He put his large hand on my forehead, then flipped it over, and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I pretended to stir.

"Oh, my dear…I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered. I opened my eyes a bit, only to see his face inches from mine.

"Go back to sleep." He said a little louder. I opened my eyes all of the way.

"No, I'm fine…" I trailed off. His steely eyes felt like they were piercing into my soul, and could tell I was lying.

"Please, my darling. You _must_ have your rest." He implored. Suddenly, his voice seemed to succumb to me. For the first time, I could hear kindness in his voice. I all of a sudden felt…_okay_ talking to him.

"No, I've been sleeping for…" I glanced at the clock. "About three hours." He smirked. Finally, a sign that he was human!

"All right then…I'm not your father…I can't tell you what to do…for long." The last part of the sentence was quiet. I paused for a moment, trying to comprehend what he'd just said.

"W…what? I missed that." His gaze changed to my nightstand, then to my hands resting on my neck. He slipped his hand underneath mine, and clasped it tight.

"Charlotte…you have grown to be a lovely young woman, and I admire that…and…well…I have asked the Governor to take you as my wife."

Silence filled the room for an eerie moment. I felt like screaming.

"Dear? Say something…please." All I could do was try not to pass out. But don't get me wrong…there was a good side to this. He was a Lord, he had power and money, but there was also a bad side. He was pure, concentrated evil, kind of scary, and thirty years older than I was!

"Uh…wow…this is…surprising." I said. You have to keep in mind; a girl only gets proposed to once!

"Well I have to do this properly." He dropped off my bed, and onto one knee. My heart raced.

"Charlotte Swann" he started. "I promise to make you a very happy woman. Will you please be my bride?" My breathing stopped in my throat. If I didn't breathe soon, I felt I would die.

I gasped quietly.

"Oh…Lord Bec-"

"Please, call me Cutler."

"Cutler…I…" I stopped and muttered to myself. "I cannot believe the words are coming out of my mouth…" I raised my voice. "I accept your proposal." He smiled. He rose off of his knee, and exposed a small black velvet box.

My heart now skipped a beat.

It was a ring. He opened the top, and I covered my mouth to suppress a gasp. It was a large Emerald ring, which was the size of a small rock. It was the purest of green...almost unrealistic. Suddenly, I felt an unexpected emotion…I was…_happy_. It is every girl's dream to be proposed to...then get a huge ring! He took the large ring out of the case, lifted my hand lightly, and slipped it onto my left ring finger.

He then did something unexpected. He leaned towards me, and…_kissed_ me. His lips were surprisingly tender, like treated leather, and his breath was hot, and caressed my lips softly. We then parted, and he drew further away.

He stood up, and then left without another word.


	7. Last Minute Preparations

_I looked around, and seemed to be on a large ship. Except everything was much larger. Curious, I looked down at my hands. They were gloved…but extremely small! I couldn't help but wonder why._

_I quickly realized that I was re-living my childhood! This was the day that I have arrived at Port Royal. I was approximately seven years old, constantly going in and out of homes, orphanages, and leaving twisted relatives._

_I remember that I walked to the top of the gangplank, and saw the Governor, his daughter, Elizabeth, Lord Beckett, and his aide of course, and former Commodore Norrington._

_"Look, there she is…she's beautiful." I remember Elizabeth saying. Lord Beckett was staring at me incredulously._

_"She looks just like her father." He said quietly._

_I picked up my small baggage that was sitting next to my right foot, and took a deep breath. I began my descent down the gangplank, trying not to trip in my new dress. I'd just come from an orphanage in Singapore, and it was a long journey here._

_I'd lost the remainder of my baby fat, and was now a thin, lean young woman. The eight months on sea did me good. _

_Suddenly, the sky went black, the clouds encircled menacingly, guns fired, people screamed, suddenly the environment exploded into chaos._

_I could hear someone screaming my name-_

I jolted up in bed. My forehead was moist, yet cold. I swiped my forehead with a handkerchief from my nightstand, and sat up. I quickly re-thought through my terrible nightmare.

My dream gone terribly wrong…it haunted me all day long. It haunted my while I picked out the material for my dress, while I picked the flowers, and while I decided on the dinner I would consume the evening of my wedding.

The Governor was running around frantically trying to make everything perfect for my wedding. I wished he wouldn't. The less people that saw me wed my enemy, the better. I sat at the tea table, and wrote my next entry.

_June 15__th_ _Tea Garden_

_A lot has been on my mind today, including that odd dream that I had last night. It was like a cherished memory gone very badly! I remember, that when I'd left the orphanage, Mistress La Ping made me a new dress, and gave me one hundred and twenty dollars to get to my new home._

_Mistress La Ping is the Governor's wife's best friend. That's how we connected, I guess. Mrs. Swann died a week before I'd arrived at the port. The Governor always told me that she was so excited for me to arrive. Unfortunately, she died of Cholera a week before._

_He told me that he was ashamed that he didn't guess that she was sick. She decided to hide her illness from him, and that haunts him to his day. He doesn't know…but once I peeked into his room, and he was holding a picture of his wife, and crying._

_She was beautiful. Come to think of it…Elizabeth looks just like her! That dream has been bothering me all day long, but I'll never forget it! That day, I met my two best friends: Adelaide, and Samantha. They're still my two best friends today._

_Speaking of which, they are now my bride's maids. The Governor's coming, so I'd better end this._

_Until next time,_

_Charlotte Swann_

Sure enough, the Governor was scurrying down the stone stairs to the tea table where I was sitting. I put my saucer on top of my diary in an attempt to hide it.

"I have the invite list, and I'd like you to review it!" he shouted. He was almost ecstatic. "The Von Reckles would just love you see you! They haven't been to this house in years! The Smiths, Christensens, Barons, and the Masons!" I sighed internally.

I tried to be positive. He'd worked so hard! He must be so excited.

"Wow…you've sure outdone yourself." I commented politely. He smiled his smug smile.

"I'm sorry if I'm going overboard; I'm just so excited! Oh, by the way, would you prefer roses or lilies? Or tulips! My, my…we'll just have to do them all!" he laughed and walked away.

I thought it was just a little funny that he was more excited than I was. In fact, I was dreading it. Could I leave him at the altar? Commit _suicide_? Out of the question! I'll just go through with it…besides, he's not that young, and so he'll die soon anyway!

"Goodness, Charlotte! You look like you've just seen a ghost!" someone said. It startled me. I must have been in deep thought, because I didn't see, or hear them approach. It was Samantha who'd said it. Standing beside her was Adelaide.

"Samantha! It's just like you to say something stupid!" Adelaide remarked. Samantha was the prankster of the group, and it was up to Adelaide and I to keep her presentable.

"Well, tell us everything!" Adelaide exclaimed. "I want to know what your colors are, what flowers you're ordering, when it is, who's the lucky guy…everything!" I almost laughed.

"Well, I'll start with the first question. Ah…my colors are lavender and white, my flowers are white and lavender flowers of every kind, and…" my voice trailed off. Before I knew it, my head was drooping.

Adelaide leaned down to my head's level. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"My suitor is not exactly prince charming." I whispered.

"Who is it? Is he at least handsome?" Samantha asked. Before I knew it, I'd begun to cry. Both girls put their hands on my shoulders.

"Darling, you don't have to tell us if you're not ready." Adelaide murmured.

"No, no. I'll tell you." I realized now, I was sobbing.

"Is it that bad?" Samantha said in an undertone. Adelaide lifted her head and glared at her.

"Yes! It's worse…the man I'm marrying it…Lord Beckett!" They didn't reply, nor did they move. I couldn't even hear their breathing.

"What?" Adelaide said barely audible. "WHAT?!" I felt Samantha jump at her suddenly raised tone.

"You deserve better than that!" Samantha yelled. I gestured with my hands for them to lower their voices.

"There's nothing we can do, the wedding's tomorrow." Now I felt the depression coming on. I knew there was nothing they could do or say to cheer me up. They just held me close, and we all sat in silence for a long time.


	8. The Wedding

I was lying in my warm four-poster bed, watching through one open eye as the maids scurried back and forth, making last minute preparations for my wedding. Elizabeth walked calmly by once in a while. My pillow was wet, and I realized I'd been crying during the night.

Lucille and Mary (my maids) scurried in, with another large white box. Both of them gleaming with pride…they opened the box. Somehow, I wasn't impressed. But, judging by their expressions, they were excited. So I pasted on a smile, and tried to be happy.

That was very difficult.

I felt like my life was falling down around me. It almost made me mad that nobody could see my misery. Taking out the dress…I immediately noticed that it was sewn with pearls, and all matters of diamonds. The other thing I noticed…it was sleeveless. The bottom of the dress was poofy, and very wide. They removed my nightgown, and put on the first petticoat.

Layer after layer after layer they installed, until finally…it was down to the veil and final ribbon. They each took a side of the ribbon, and walked around me, crisscrossed each other in the back…then pulled with all of their might. The ribbon tightened instantaneously, and I gasped out loud.

I could feel my lungs contracting…and immediately felt my breathing shorten. They put on the veil, and laid it just right around my shoulders. It covered up my bare shoulders very well. Next came the shoes, then the jewelry.

The jewelry was all custom made, including the earrings, which were rows of diamond welded together to make a beautiful crescent moon shape, sloping towards my chin. The necklace was also diamonds that were linked together…forming into a beautiful "W" type formation.

My maids turned me around to look at my completed self in the mirror. I realized how beautiful I was…and how my dress matched the sapphire ring he'd proposed to me with. I began to cry underneath my veil…luckily, the make-up hid my puffy eyes.

Downstairs, the Governor was waiting. I could tell he'd been crying, and trying to compose himself to be socially acceptable.

"Just a moment my dear, I need to re-powder my face." He tried to hide his face as he walked away…I assumed that his tears had distorted his perfectly powdered face. Elizabeth was soon coming down the stairs, and stopped by my side.

"Anxious?" she asked. I didn't know why she asked that question, until I noticed that I was shaking, and fidgeting with my hands. She took my hands.

"Being married is the most wonderful thing! Even if it is to…Lord Beckett." She spat his name at the end of her sentence. "Just imagine that he's the man of your dreams. That'll paste a smile on your face." She smirked. I could feel my heart sink. She seemed to notice, because her warm smile faded. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eye.

"Charlotte, I have to tell you something." She said. I stared intently. "I'm married. To Will Turner."

"Really?"

"Are you surprised? Or angry?" she asked. I let a smile creep across my face.

"No! I'm so happy for you!" Suddenly, the Governor walked back into the room.

"They're ready for you." He beamed. I tried to smile. I think it came out more like a grimace. I took his outstretched arm, and stood facing the doors in front of me. I could hear the music playing behind them. Suddenly, the doors opened, and I started walking down the isle.

On my way down the isle, I noticed a lot of familiar faces. Will, Hans, Adelaide and Samantha were there, and so was he. Lord Beckett stood proudly at the end of the aisle. I arrived faster than I had intended at the end. He took my hand, and simultaneously, we faced the archdeacon. He began his sermon.

"Dearly beloved-" that's all I can remember. I wasn't really listening…I was more like thinking my evening through…before I knew it, I heard Beckett speak next to me…I quickly realized the words were, "I do." My stomach lurched. I quickly zoned back in to the wedding. The archdeacon turned to face me.

"Do you, Charlotte Nicole Swann, take this man, Cutler Beckett, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, in poverty and in blessed wealth, 'till death do you part?"

I froze.

What was I to do? I could say no, but that would kill the Governor…I could say yes, and kill myself at the honeymoon. No, that would _definitely _kill the Governor. I had no choice…these thoughts screamed through my head all in faster than a second.

"I do."

The words shot out of my mouth. The archdeacon leaned forward; a strained expression on his face.

"Excuse me? Could you say that a little louder?" I realized that I'd whispered the words. I turned towards Beckett, but he was all ready staring at me. He suddenly squeezed my hand, almost threateningly. It made me nervous. I spoke louder, hoping the torture would just end!

"I do!" Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Beckett smiled.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." I cringed at his next words. "You may kiss the bride." Beckett turned me suddenly, and kissed me straight on. His lips were no longer leather, but hard, and cold. He released me, and I became aware of applause behind me. The Governor was crying; Elizabeth looked displeased.

Beckett suddenly took my forearm, and shoved me into Mr. Mercer's opened arms. I heard him mutter a command to Mercer.

"Take her to the Honeymoon suite. I'll be there later." Mercer then grabbed my forearm, and quickly dragged me back up the aisle, and out the door. As soon as we cleared the door, he began to walk faster.

"Mr. Mercer!" he didn't seem to hear me. "What is he doing?" in his thick British accent, he snapped back.

"The Lord has some business to take care of. If you were a smart little girl, you'd best not poke your nose into his business." Little girl…_little girl_?! I am no longer little, thank you! Soon, we charged out of the front doors, and into a small carriage. He closed my door, and leapt into the drivers' cab.

The carriage jerked suddenly forward, and bumped annoying down the rocky road. I began to take off my veil. It was starting to irritate my neck, and trapping the heat, causing me to sweat profusely. Next I removed my frills that were placed on my gown, followed by my stockings.

The carriage suddenly stopped, and I was thrown forward. I sat up, and swiftly replaced my silk shoes. Mercer was soon at the door, and seized my hand. Faster than we did before, we ran into the doors of a newly refurbished mansion.

On my way into the door, I noticed a gold plaque on the wall. Inscribed on the plaque were the words: 'Beckett residency'. I'd barely gotten a good look at the plaque, when I was pulled roughly up the stairs.


	9. The Honeymoon Suite

The stairs were taking forever. Mercer's hand was warm, almost sweaty on my forearm, and my ankles were growing weak. Suddenly, my ankles collapsed, and I tumbled to my knees. He didn't release my forearm, but kneeled down to yank me violently upward. I yelled in frustration, he didn't seem to notice. I caught my breath long enough to speak up.

"Mr.…Mercer! Why-"stumble- "Why are _you_ taking me to the suite? Where is Cutler going?" he didn't respond at first, but instead he threw me a look of malice, and annoyance.

"Lord Beckett has some unfinished business to take care of." His response was short and sour. My dress was beginning to irritate my legs and my veil was bothering my neck. Shortly after, we reached a landing, and right off the landing was a large white door. He wrenched open the door, and threw me inside.

He stayed on the outside, slammed the door shut, and I heard the lock click. _What is wrong with these people?_ I thought angrily to myself. I flopped myself onto my bed in a ruffle _thump_. I remembered that my dress was still on. I was too lazy to take it off. Instead, I went into deep thought.

_They must really know that I don't want to marry him…or be in this situation. Was I that obvious? They must've known I'd try to leave; they locked the door. Is there a window? Stop! Stop that right now! I must face this like a lady! A grown-up…beautiful…_

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. I wasn't sobbing or anything, just tears. My dress was _really_ starting to bother me, so I sat up, and walked over to the wardrobe. I opened the beautifully polished cedar doors, and saw my clothes. Someone had brought them here. All right…_that_ invasion of privacy!

I ran my hand through all of the fabrics, reminiscing of the things I'd done in each of the outfits. Suddenly, my hand touched my silk nightdress that Elizabeth had given me. I took it off of its hanger, and held it up in front of me, examining its beauty. I turned it around and noticed a note pinned to its back.

_Charlotte,_

_I don't know whether to say congratulations, or I'm sorry. But I wish you both. I didn't know if you'd have time to grab your clothes or belongings before you left, so I took the liberty of transporting them to your Honeymoon suite. Just know, that I love you, and hope you all of the best._

_Elizabeth P.S: Your diary is in the dresser drawer._

Thank you Elizabeth! I sprinted across the room to the dresser drawer. Wrenching open the drawer, I saw I lying on top. I hugged it to my petit figure, and sat down onto the bed. I opened to a new page.

_Dear diary,_

_So much had happened since I've written in you. I'm so frustrated; I can't even remember the date! My wedding was this morning, and it was so fast! Before I knew it, I was being whisked out of the aisle, and thrown into a carriage. No one did anything! Will and Elizabeth looked surprised, but they didn't help! Why can't anything go right?!_

With that, I flung my diary to the floor, and snatched up my nightgown. I stepped behind the shade, and changed quickly. I threw on my satin robe that Elizabeth had given me also, and sat in the cushy chair facing the Vanity.

The Vanity had three circular mirrors, and was stained to a light wood color. There were drawers galore, and a lot of little hidden things that I could use as hideaways. These would come in handy later. I peeked under the vanity, and noticed that there was a small round handle sticking out of the bottom. Curiously, I reached under and felt around it. I didn't pull it though.

Boredom was starting to sink in, and I laid my arms on the vanity desk, and smacked my head onto my arms. I let my head lay there. I rolled my head over so that my forehead was touching my arms. I slowly lifted my head up, and looked into the crystal clear mirror. I quickly noticed that I had bags around my eyes.

I touched the bags, and examined them carefully. _A little powder could take care of this!_ I thought to myself. I reached into my bag, and groped for it. I found it quickly, and removed it from the bag. I opened the top, and took out the little fuzzy pad, dipped it generously into the concoction, and applied it to my face.

I finished quickly, put the powder down, and stared at myself in the mirror absentmindedly. I continued to stare into the mirror, mentally picking at my facial features, when a pair of arms wrapped gently around my waist, and someone's head set onto my shoulder. Their cheek rubbed against my neck.

I leaned my head back, and closed my eyes is mysterious enjoyment. I opened my eyes, and looked into the reflection of Cutler Beckett with his arms wrapped around me. My heart lurched; I don't think he noticed.

"Happy, are we?" I nodded my head, trying to look like I was enjoying this.

"Yes, very. That wedding was…lovely." He shifted his head, and nuzzled his nose into my neck. I was truly terrified. "Where did you go?"

"I had an urgent communiqué I had to answer." I let my eyes wander away from his reflected image. "You're nervous. That's all right, I am too." I squinted my eyes in puzzlement. He'd closed his eyes; trying to enjoy every minute he was touching me. His hands were moving across my stomach, caressing. Butterflies arose in my stomach, and my heart sped up.

"Cutler, darling?" I inquired. That was awkward, _Cutler._

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Um…do you…really love me? Or am I just a snack for you?" He pulled back abruptly.

"I needed you to produce and heir, so that I may pass on my title, my inheritance, my living." I stared into his steely eyes, already regretting the question. "In fact, I was hoping we could get started tonight." I felt my stomach drop. "Charlotte…I need a son."

"C…Cutler…please…" he raised his hand.

"I know you want me. But you must have patience." _Why would I want a selfish brat like you?!_ I thought to myself. The nerve! "But first, we must have a toast!" Awkward!

He poured two glasses of red wine, put the cork back in, and picked them both up. I noticed he lingered over the second glass, but I quickly dismissed the thought. He handed one glass to me.

"A toast, to my darling wife," he placed his hand on my waist. "And to our future." I grimaced. He took his hand off of my waist, and drank heartily. I took mine, and sipped carefully. The wine tasted sweet, inviting. I took a quiet gulp.

Suddenly, the room changed colors. It started to spin, and then it stopped. I looked into Beckett's concerned face.

"Cutler…darling…what did you put in the-" the room went black, that's all I remember.


	10. The Unexpected Departure

My head was fogged, and my thoughts, unclear. I wasn't even sure where I was. I opened my eyes slowly. What I saw was surprising. I was lying in the four-poster bed in the Honeymoon Suite; everything was intact, not even moved. My heart sped up, as the things around me didn't fit with one another.

_What had happened to me?_

Panicked, I lifted my head, and looked around the room. Beckett was snoring quietly behind me, lying perfectly still. I slid out of bed and onto my feet. Looking around cautiously, I began to pace silently around the room. Soon I noticed that my nightgown was askew. I walked over to the mirror, and stared into the blackness.

I noticed that I had no light in the room, except for a small candle on the nightstand. I strode over to the candle, and lit another candle to it. The wick caught immediately. I glided quietly back to the mirror. I looked at my pathetic self.

The candle illuminated my stomach and chest, lights gleaming from under my facial features, making me look like some kind of a monster, and the environment behind me was darkness. I looked at my nightgown, disheveled, and unkempt. I fixed it.

I was sore from head to toe.

Suddenly, it clicked.

Cutler had..._used _me. _Used_ as in molested! I clutched my arms around my waist, suddenly feeling a sense of insecurity, and fear. I felt almost sick. I clutched harder, feeling a black hole in my stomach crawling up my esophagus, and soon encasing my whole body. I lay back down, uncertain. Just _thinking_ of what he did to me was too much. Tears trickled out of my eyes, and wetted the pillow next to me.

I couldn't fall back to sleep.

I was still awake as the town clock tower chimed six o'clock. I leapt out of bed, and threw on a dress. The dress was composed of a crème silk blouse with ruffled sleeves, and a skirt, deep and deep green could be. Almost like forest green, I put on my matching necklace and earrings. I reached for a ring that was Emerald, but it was no ordinary ring.

It was my engagement ring. I put it on grudgingly, and strode out the door. The ring felt heavy on my finger, and cold. The more and more I thought about it, the ring was _killing_ my finger! It was like a burden! I jogged down the stairs, two at a time, and as soon as I cleared the front doors, I sprinted back to the Governor's Mansion.

My heels were making it unnecessarily more difficult, but I soon saw the house on the hill, and I ran faster. As I approached the house, I walked. (To cool off...you don't want to sweat as a lady.) I knocked lightly on the door, and the doorman quickly opened it. He smiled his warm smile.

"Good morning, _Lady. _Beckett." I don't know why, but the title made me cringe. It wasn't the Beckett part, the_ Lady._ part. It made me sick when I'd just recovered from my other surprise.

"Good morning, Tom." I shouted back as I was beginning to round the stairs. I began calling the Governor's name. I needed his support right now. I'd just topped the stairs, when I ran into Lucille. She dropped the sheets she was holding, and fell onto the floor. I hadn't fallen over, but immediately leaned down to help her up. She looked overjoyed to see me.

"Miss Swann! Or Mrs. Beckett...I guess." she dropped her eyes to look at the floor.

"Lucille, you're one of my best friends, you can just call me Charlotte." I said back. She raised her eyes, and gave me a small smile. "Have you seen the Governor?" She began refolding the sheets, and I glanced over her shoulder at the clock. It was nearing 6:45.

"No...Charlotte." she seemed to hesitate at my name. "Elizabeth has disappeared with Will. The Governor's terribly worried. He couldn't sleep for more than two hours at a time, and he rose this morning at five, and stayed up! He's been in town since it opened! I guess he's just trying to unwind." I tried not to seem rude, but she wasn't telling me anything.

"Lucille, this is important, do you know anyone who's seen him?" Her eyes wandered over my left shoulder, and I followed her glance.

Mary had just entered the room.

"Mary! Have you seen the Governor?" I shouted across the room.

She smiled as she replied. "He's in town, I believe." I lifted up my skirt, and darted down the stairs.

"Thank you, Lucille, thank you, Mary!" They watched me with loving eyes as I sprinted down the stairs. Tom had the door open before I was at the bottom of the stairs, and I shot him a thankful look, and ran out to the Villa. Surprisingly, there was a carriage sitting there, unoccupied. I jumped inside, and shouted, 'to the market!' to the driver.

He took off, and I saw Tom, Lucille, and Mary standing in the doorway waving and smiling. I quickly figured that Tom had ordered to ready the carriage for me while I was talking to Lucille.

"Thank you, Tom!" I shouted out the window. He waved harder. The carriage rounded the corner, and the house was out of sight.

We arrived at the market at impossible speed, and I leapt out to tip the driver. I jogged to the front, and drew out my little sack of money.

"No need to pay me! It's the least it can do for you!" he smiled, and whipped the reins. Tears welled up in my eyes; _people are so nice to me! Why?_ I wiped away the tears quickly, and looked for the Governor.

I wound around the endless ensemble of kiosks, and carts. Dodging people, shouting children, and flying vegetables. Finally, I saw his large feathered hat over the crowd. I raised my arm, and shouted his name.

"Governor! Governor!" I tried to think of his first name, but I soon forgot. I racked my brain for the answer. A little child ran by me, shouting for his mother. I stopped in my tracks, thinking of the things I'd overheard that night of the attack…about my mother and father.

"_When do you think we should tell her?" _I remember her saying.

"_About the marriage?"_

"_No! About...her real parents." _Real parents...real parents...those words echoed painfully in my head, threatening to cause a serious headache. I tried my hardest to dull the pain. But I could not completely block it out. I tried again. Suddenly, the solution was simple

"FATHER!!" I shouted. The Governor immediately turned around, and smiled warmly. He pushed gently through the crowd, and towards me. As soon as he reached me, he wrapped me into a comfortable warm hug.

"My darling Charlotte." He whispered quietly. "At least I still have you."

I could tell he'd been crying, the bags under his eyes were puffy, and irritated. He sure didn't act like he was sad. He released me, and put his hand on my face, staring at me like I was the greatest treasure in the entire world.

"Governor…" I couldn't bring myself to say 'father'. "Where's Elizabeth? Lucille said she'd disappeared with Will." He immediately looked away. I knew it was painful for him.

"Oh, Charlotte…I'm just so worried! She disappeared late last night, and there's no trace! She didn't even take anything with her! I'm afraid she's been taken!" he stopped.

"Don't worry…she's strong. She wouldn't have let herself get kidnapped…she's with Will! Besides, who would want to kidnap her? Who would need her?" We didn't have much time to finish the conversation, before a carriage came screeching through the marketplace. People screamed, and pulled their children out of the way. I only got a quick glance at the carriage, it was deep black, almost shiny black.

Then I saw his face.

Beckett was in the back of the carriage, looking like he was talking to someone on the opposite wall. He looked out the window, and our eyes met. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. The carriage passed by slowly, too slowly, finally moving enough to block his view of me.

He didn't even smile. He didn't grimace, or sneer, he just…stared. It was like an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like when you finally get what you've wanted for years, only to find that it's too small, or broken, or…unsatisfactory in anyway. I felt that way about my marriage.

I rushed my goodbye to the Governor, and sped up the nearest hill. I watched the trail of dust behind the carriage rush down to the docks, then stop. I could barely see his escort party from the height. But I could tell that he was boarding a ship. It was the _Endeavour_.

I could see Mercer walking beside him, chattering furiously. I watched him walk up the gangplank, and disappear into the bowels of the great ship.

I was frustrated. There were too many questions to answer. _Where is he going? Why is he going there? Where's Elizabeth? Where's Will? What's wrong with my life?! _I turned and darted back to the Suite. I entered the suite, and ran up the stairs, ignoring the surprised and curious glances following my now tear-covered face.

It was too much.

I flung myself onto the bed; my skirt elevated my legs because of the many layers, and let myself cry. When I get this upset, I usually told the Governor, and he'd let my lay across his legs while he'd caress my hair, uttering words of consolation.

But he wasn't here. I had to remember that. _Stop it!_ I thought to myself. I pushed myself up, and reached for my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't stop thinking about what the Governor and Elizabeth were talking about that night. About my real parents, it makes me so-_

I couldn't finish it. I couldn't. I glanced up at the clock; it was already 8:15. Time passes quickly when you're miserable. I glanced at my pitiful face in the mirror, staring at the red, and irritated blue eyes I possessed. My makeup was smeared terribly, and I decided to fix it.

I strode slowly over to the porcelain basin on the table at the other end of the room, and washed my face generously. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small white envelope that was open. I wiped my face off quickly, and read the letter.

But it was not a letter. It was a communiqué, and it said,

TO: LORD CUTLER BECKETT

EAST INDIA TRADING COMPANY

FROM: ADMIRAL ALBERT GOYNES

Order to exterminate received. STOP

Congratulations on your plan. STOP

I would like to meet this Young Lady. STOP

I need you in England immediately. STOP

The plan needs your planning and wit. STOP

The Armada is ready for your command. STOP

Pirate Lord Sao Feng is still in hiding. STOP

A SHIP WILL BE READY FOR YOU AT 7:00 ON THE FIFTEENTH OF JUNE.

The communiqué shook in my hands. I don't know why, but it did. _Exterminate. _Exterminate what? _Congratulations on your plan._ Does that mean me? _I would like to meet this young lady. _Okay, this definitely was talking about me. _I need you in England immediately._ Why? _This plan needs your cunning and wit._ Oh, that's why. Lord Beckett's not _that_ smart.

_The Armada is ready for your command._ Armada? There has been no word spoken of this? More secrets! _Pirate Lord Sao Feng is still in hiding._ Sao Feng? The name didn't ring a bell.

I didn't have much time to ponder, before the door to the Suite was thrown open. It made a loud _bang_, as it hit the opposing wall. It was Mr. Mercer standing in the doorframe. Why was I not surprised?

"Excuse me, but Lord Beckett has requested your presence on the _Endeavour_." He said. I decided to play the 'innocent card.'

"Why? Why does he request my presence? Where is he going?" I said and octave higher than my normal voice.

"That's none of your concern, you silly girl. Just pack what you'll need, and follow me to the carriage." I began to yell a string of curses inside of my head. I reached underneath the bed, and pulled out a large square piece of baggage, and then strode over to my Vanity, Curio, and Dresser, and began to unload the contents.

The journey to England was no picnic. The journey itself was almost two months, with a strong wind every day. Without wind…who knows how long it would take. I decided to pack twelve outfits just in case. A few bottles of perfume, a bowl to hold water, a purse, a few candlesticks, (candles included, of course) shoes, stockings, a few hair accessories, and anything else I could possibly think of.

Surprisingly, it all fit in that one piece of luggage. I closed it, lifted it, and then strode gracefully to the side of a patiently waiting Mr. Mercer. He grabbed my suitcase, and ran down the stairs. I spun around in the doorway, and snatched my diary off the nightstand, suddenly happy that I'd remembered it. I'd be sad if I had forgotten it.

He ran down the stairs, hitting every single one. I had to jog to keep up with him. Twice, I stumbled and fell, and he spun around every time, and caught me before I fell down the stairs to my death.

He seemed annoyed every time, though. We soon arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and out the door. There was a carriage outside, waiting. He escorted me in, quickly but gently, and threw my suitcase on the top.

The carriage took off with a jolt, and it rocked, and bounced the whole way there. We arrived at the dock quickly, and I was being unloaded. He was suddenly graceful, and kind, as he unloaded my suitcase. I looked past the bright sun, and squinting, saw the snake.

Beckett was at the top of the gangplank, with his hands behind his back. I used the built-in steps as guides, trying to go blind in the sun. I arrived at the top faster than I wanted to.

"My darling." He kissed me on my lips swiftly. "I am so pleased and honored that you had agreed to sail with me to England." Agreed? Sure, whatever you prefer…

"Yes, Cutler, I am very happy to be here too." I hoped I sounded convincing enough.


	11. A Game of Chess

The ship creaked with every passing wave

The ship creaked with every passing wave. It was extremely annoying! My stomach lolled with each swerve of the ship. I stood on the deck facing Beckett, uncertain to talk, or move. My question was answered quickly.

"Admiral," he started. A tall, bright colored figure emerged from below the deck. I was surprised that he could hear from that far away. "Please escort my wife to her cabin." To my surprise, excitement, and confusion, Commodore James Norrington strode towards me.

"James…James?" That's all I could whisper. He couldn't quite hear me, but he took my arm gently, picked up my suitcase, and strolled towards my cabin. At first, I thought I was headed towards the Captains' Cabin, but we took an abrupt left, and down some stairs. He finally spoke at the bottom.

"Charlotte, listen to me. There's a plot afoot, and it's pretty foul." He whispered.

"I'm listening." I whispered back, too out of breath to say something at normal volume.

"I don't have all of the details, but I know that Beckett's up to something sly. He always is."

"You're an Admiral now?"

"Yes, but we'll talk about that later. Listen, I overheard Mercer and Beckett planning an attack. But I don't know who it's directed at, or where it is. But I do know one thing. They're trying to exterminate Pirates."

"I have a question." I interrupted before this got too far.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to stay on this voyage? Sailing to England?" I inquired.

"England? Is that what he told you?" his face twisted into confusion.

"Actually, I found a communiqué of his, and…wait; I think that I still have it." I set down my luggage, and opened it up. The communiqué was right on top.

"Here it is." I handed it to him. He read it silently without a bit of emotion.

"This communiqué is early!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that this communiqués date is off. Today is the second of June."

"What?" The sound didn't come out. I couldn't talk for a moment. Why is everything so difficult and mysterious all of a sudden.

"So, where are we going?" he smiled in the darkness.

"To tell you the absolute truth, I don't even know myself. He told the officers this mission was of the utmost importance." More secrets, perfect!

"But I do know one other thing. We're en route to Asia." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Asia? Why? I thought we were going to England!" he was looking in my eyes, but I could tell he wasn't listening…he was in some sort of deep thought.

"Ah, this is all falling into place now."

"What are you talking about?" I was definitely getting annoyed.

"The communiqué was early…we're on our way to exterminate pirates, you're with us. He's planning something for you. I'm certain, that he'll keep you safe, but I think he's got a lead on a serious question I your life." Why does he seem to know everything about me?! _Governor!_ Telling everybody my secrets! Grr…

"So…we're headed to England, later?"

"I think you're right." He reached forward behind my back, and unlocked the door. I realized that we'd been standing really conspicuously in front of the cabin for the whole conversation. Suddenly, I felt embarrassed. "Either that, or the Admiral's in on it too."

He opened the new wooden door to reveal a beautiful cabin. The bed was made expertly, and the floor was swept totally clean. There was a vanity just like mine, and a dresser, a full size mirror, extra pillows…it was like a suite in here! Only that the room kept tilting in time with the swell. I sat down on the bed, taking in the room around me. James was still standing in the room with his hands behind his back, waiting for me to comment.

"It's perfectly beautiful. Thank you." I said sincerely.

"I should hope so. I only had about ten minutes to make it look presentable. Lord Beckett announced the news, and he put me in charge. I'm glad you like it."

"I do. Thank you again."

"If you shall need anything, don't be afraid to find me." He turned to walk out.

"Oh, James! Wait!" He turned with a smile. "Am I allowed on deck? Where are my boundaries? Do I have a curfew?" He laughed aloud at my questions.

"Of all the things to worry about! You're allowed anywhere where there are people around. The Captain's cabin is limited to you, me, and Mr. Mercer. Oh, and the crows' nest is a wonderful reprieve, if you get my drift." I giggled.

"Thank you James, for everything." He smiled again, then turned and said,

"Good-bye Elizabeth…er…Charlotte." My heart sunk. I'd forgotten how sad he was when he gave Elizabeth what she wanted. He let Will take her, and with that, resigned his commission. Then he disappeared. Then he appeared again, and then he was made an Admiral. Now that I thought about it, there was a big gap in sense around here.

I didn't dwell on it for too long, instead I let myself lay on the bed. I was asleep before I hit the pillow.

_Dear diary,_

_I'd usually write the date, but I've forgotten the exact date. It sounds bizarre, but I've been on this ship for about three weeks, but I still can't remember the exact date. The good news is, I've finally got my sea legs! But the bad news is, I've gotten really queasy the whole time I've been on this ship. I don't know if it's the sea or what, but it's really been disturbing my routine._

_My routine's been the same every day. Get up, get dressed, have my daily sponge bath, go outside for my morning stroll around the deck. Then I'm usually escorted to breakfast by Norrington, but we usually walk another lap around the deck so that we can talk. Then Cutler and I have breakfast. (It's terribly awkward.) Then I got back to my cabin to wash up. And then I have approximately three hours to myself. Right now, it's about one o'clock, and I have about another hour left, since breakfast is at eleven sharp. Cutler forces me to spend two hours with him every day, which includes dinner, and sometimes chess and a fake pleasant conversation._

_It's been TORTURE!_

_I'd better go, I'm weary, and queasy again. Until next time,_

_Charlotte Swann_

I put down my pen and re-read my entry. I read until I was satisfied, and then laid my head back down. And fell asleep. Before I knew it, I was dreaming…

_I was watching Commodore Norrington proposing to Elizabeth. I was trying not to look like I was listening, and trying not to giggle at the same time. He turned, and then the nightmare started. Elizabeth passed out, and fell straight over the edge. My stomach dropped, and my heart skipped a beat. I turned as fast as I could, ran to James's side._

_Gillette was soon at his side and Norrington quickly rallied a platoon and ran down to the docks. The Governor quickly ushered me to the side, in an attempt to keep me away from the accident. I already knew what had happened, so what was the use of trying to hide me. They all ran down to the docks, and I waited until they were far enough ahead, that I followed them without being noticed._

_I arrived at the bottom, in time to see Commodore Norrington's sword drawn and at a pirates' throat. The pirate stepped away from a wet and unclothed Elizabeth. I remember everybody was staring at the pirate like he was some sort of plague. The pirate then threatened Elizabeth and then set her free. But then things changed. He drew out a gun, and suddenly shot at the Governor. He fell to the ground, groaning, everyone was shouting, and he was getting away._

I awoke in a cold sweat. It was just another nightmare. Another memory twisted into something I'd desperately wish to forget. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, which forced me into a doubled over position. I hyperventilated for a minute, until the pain subsided. I looked at the small watch left for me to tell time. I was ten minutes late.

I scrambled quickly to ready myself so that I was presentable. I wrenched opened the door, and ran across the deck. I slowed as I approached his door. I knocked quietly. I heard a quiet, "Come in." and I entered. He was sitting at his desk, writing something. Then he used a wax stamp, and sealed it closed. Then he put it in a drawer.

"My darling, I've told you, you don't need to knock. You're my wife! Come in as you please."

"Thank you." I said quietly. As I walked towards his desk, he took out of his desk a small chess set. He began to set up the pieces. Silently, and quickly, he soon finished. He always let me be the white pieces, and according to the rules, the white always went first.

"Chess is quite the little game, isn't it? It was invented in the sixth century, but then it was called 'chaturanga' in India. Which translates as "four divisions of the military" such as the infantry, cavalry, elephants, and chariots, represented respectively by pawn, knight, bishop, and rook? In Persia around 600 the name became shatranj and the rules were developed further. Shatranj was taken up by the Muslim World after the Islamic conquest of Persia, with the pieces largely retaining their Persian names. In Spanish "shatranj" was rendered as _ajedrez_ and in Greek as _zatrikion_, but in the rest of Europe it was replaced by versions of the Persian _shāh_, which means king."

"Goodness, you know a lot about history." I tried to laugh, and sound like I was enjoying this.

"History has always interested me, even as a little boy. I was an interesting little boy. I had all of my military toys lined up, and my strategy was foolproof. My mother always said that my future lay with the military. My father was always less than supporting." I glanced up away from my side of the board to look at his face. He was staring right at me.

"Why not?" I made my first move. I moved a white pawn forward one space. He stood up, and walked over to the glass cabinet. He took a bottle of brandy out and two shot glasses. Ever since the incident of our wedding night, I've made sure to take caution whenever he offers me liquid refreshment. He reached behind the glasses of alcohol, and took out a porcelain tea set. He then replaced the empty space with the alcohol, and closed the cabinet.

He turned and poured very delicately tea already made into each of our cups. He scooped three scoops of sugar into his, and then passed it to me. He sipped it slowly, and then continued to make his move. I sipped mine quickly, barely tasting it. I made my move after his, and the process repeated itself in silence for several minutes.

I got up my courage to ask about the communiqué. But I decided to take a more indirect route. "Cutler, darling, may I ask a question?" he looked up from his tea and smiled.

"Of course you may ask a question! Why the hesitation my dear?" he continued to smile, and sipped his precious tea some more.

"Who's--tell me if I pronounce it right--who's Sao Feng?" I pretended to stumble over the pronunciation. He looked up solemnly.

"Sao Feng is a pirate lord, of something called the Brethren Court. I'm debating whether or not to tell you this…but his goal for the moment was to…kill you." A chill ran down my spine. Sao Feng was a murderer? Or a hit man or something like that? Maybe Cutler _was_ just trying to help me. Maybe James and I just got it all wrong! I didn't know what to think. But I let the subject fall.

I made my next move and took out his bishop. He moved and took out my rook. This continued until I was down to one bishop and my king, and he was down to his queen, king, two pawns, and a rook.

"You're very good at chess." I said quietly, trying to break the silence.

"Thank you. When I was a child, it was the only thing my father let me do. He was a military man too, but was always out of the house. When he didn't drive my mother crazy with his strict rules, he was tormenting me about how much better my older brother was then I." he finished.

"I'm sorry. You must have been so frustrated." I quickly dropped the subject again, trying to concentrate on the game instead of his steely eyes peering into my soul.

"You're avoiding my eyes. Tell me what's wrong." I couldn't resist a bit of kindness, and finally someone who's concerned!

"There's too much to tell! I have so many questions." He set down his tea cup, intertwined his fingers, and replied, 'I'm listening.' I launched off into details about what I'd overheard the night of the attack, my twisted memories, the mysterious communiqué, (I lied, and said it wasn't to him.) and other sordid details. I'd finally finished, and looked to see how he'd react.

He didn't move.

"You're sure an observant girl, aren't you." His tone wasn't kind anymore. It was cautious, almost rude. I was sure that he was starting to figure things out. "I might still have some use for you." My face became puzzled, but he smiled once more.

"Use…what? Cutler, where are we going?" he continued to smile, and he didn't answer me. He poured me some more tea, and we continued to play chess, until he checkmated my king.


	12. The After Doubt

I left the Captain's Quarters, a little befuddled

I left the Captain's Quarters, a little befuddled. My thoughts were streaming in and out of 'impossible' and 'improbable'. I'd just found out that he was plotting something. So James was right! I needed some time to think. I turned around in the middle of the deck, and walked stiffly toward the ladder to the crows' nest.

I began to climb the ladder, ever so slowly. My high-heeled boots made it frustratingly harder to climb, but my gloves were giving me perfect friction. I was able to hold on when my shoes failed. I tried not to look down, or up for that matter, just straight at the pole in front of me. I decided to look up. I wasn't even halfway there.

I immediately got frustrated. Every time my foot slipped, I grunted in disapproval, and my gloves were beginning to fail out on me. I looked up again, this time, I was nearing halfway. One rung at a time, one step, one hand motion, one movement at a time.

The wind blew menacingly from my left, and my petticoats flew with it. I veered off to the right, threatening to fly off and bargaining for a quick death when I hit the deck. My gloves held taut, and I was able to climb back on. I climbed a bit faster, hoping the reach the top alive. My heart was still pounding from my almost death. I looked up again, and to my surprise, the nest was within my reach.

I groped blindly towards the edge, trying not to look directly into the hot sun. My hand quickly found the edge, but I surprised when I heard a metallic thud. I climbed the rest of the way up, and onto my feet, and peered down at my hand. The memory swirled back of the night of my engagement; the tender words, the sweet eyes, the foul plot behind those sweet eyes. I blinked back the sudden tears, and peered over the vast ocean.

I'd been up in the crows' nest for quite some time. I was concluding my thoughts, when someone put their hand on mine. I jumped, and looked to see who it was. It was James.

"Hello Charlotte." He greeted pleasantly. I tried to smile back. "What's wrong?" I glanced down at the ring on my finger, and back to his reassuring face.

"Nothing…I've just been thinking." I said back. I think it came out more like a monotone.

"You're sad. What are you sad about? Is it something that happened in Lord Beckett's cabin? Tell me." I couldn't say no. He was too kind. The next thing I knew, I was launching into details about what had happened in Beckett's cabin.

"Goodness." He whispered. I opened my mouth to speak again, but the queasiness was back. I clutched my stomach, and gritted my teeth together in an effort to not scream aloud. He noticed my pain.

"Charlotte dear, tell me what is wrong so that I may ease your pain!" he sounded worried.

"Please, I'm fine." I gasped. He put his hand on my back, and the other one under me. He lifted me onto his shoulder, and began to walk back to the ladder. Terror hit me.

"Don't do this! You'll drop me!" He chuckled.

"It's all right; I've been doing this for years." He started to descend the ladder. I was actually very relaxed. I knew that he wouldn't drop me. We arrived at the bottom _a lot_ faster than I could ever have. He put me down gently, and I stood up. The queasiness was gone, for now. We began to walk along the deck back to my cabin, and along the way, re-explaining things that I had already explained in the nest.

"So, he really is plotting some sort of attack?"

"Yes, and he seemed to tense when I said 'Sao Feng'. Do you know why?"

"I don't, but Sao Feng is a pirate lord. That's all I know."

"Cutler told me that Sao Feng was threatening to kill me, and he said that he would get there before he could do that. Do you think that's who we're attacking?" Before he could respond, he tensed up. There was a loud boom right before he did so.

"What's that?"I asked. He didn't relax his stance. Suddenly, he threw himself on top of me, pinning me to the deck. A cannonball flew through the air, and collided with the railing by the helm. The deck was alive in seconds. Beckett came out of his cabin, and Mr. Mercer was quickly at his side.

James got up quickly, and lifted my by my forearm, then threw me gently towards my cabin. I heard Cutler shouting in the distance to get me to safety. Like he really cares! The nerve…I yanked up my skirt, and jogged to the stairs to the basement. I arrived at my cabin quickly, and listened to my first instinct.

I threw all of my things into my baggage, in case worst came to worst. I finished packing the remainder of my things, when I heard something hit the door. I threw my suitcase onto the bed, and went to open the door. I put my hand on the swollen wood handle, and pulled. Nothing happened. It didn't open! I threw my weight against it, but it didn't do anything.

I began to go into a mild panic.

I let go of the handle, and ran a few feet away. Then I spun around, and ran towards the door, and slammed against it. Nothing again. I felt like crying. But now was not the time to cry. I sat down on the floor, defeated. I listened to the sounds of battle going on above me. Who was attacking us? Why were they attacking us?

I heard James' voice shouting orders from above and a yell now and then. The cannon fire was constant, and the noise of shattering wood was earsplitting. Suddenly, a cannonball flew through the wall of my cabin, missing me by inches. I was showered in splintered wood.

I examined a cut on my arm, but that wasn't the worst of my problems.

The cabin had begun to fill up with water.

I screamed aloud, and ran towards the door, splashing furiously along the way. My skirt was getting heavier by the second, and my mild panic had turned to terror. I pounded furiously against the door, screaming as loud as possible. I quit pounding when my fists started to swell. The water level had reached my waist, and had soaked my entire bodice.

I noticed that my vanity was about the size of the hole. So with as much effort as I could muster, I pushed the dresser into the hole. It plugged it, for now. I sighed with satisfaction, and turned to my next task. I tried to bust down the door again, but this time, as Will would say…I had leverage. I picked up the hat rack from the corner, and thrust it into the hinges side of the door.

I heaved with all of the strength I could conjure…but to no avail. I pulled and pulled until the rack broke in half, resulting in a bloody lip for me. I rubbed the blood off, and splashed down onto my bed, too lazy to find a dry place to sit, and pondered for my next plan. I ended up sitting there a long time, staring at the hole plugged by my vanity.

Suddenly, the hole around the vanity began to creak. I leaned forward, trying to comprehend what was happening. Suddenly, the wood around the hole began to swell. It swelled to an unbelievable size, and then, then entire blockage blew. It was all sucked back towards the vast ocean. The water in which I was sitting in was being sucked out too. I clutched the blankets on my bed, trying not to succumb to the force.

But everyone can probably guess what happened then. The blankets flew off of the bed, with me careening on top of them. I tried to scream, but instead caught a lungful of water. I was still under the water, the oxygen quickly escaping from me, and my lungs were screaming in protest as the salt in the water begun to affect them.

I was being tossed and turned by the different currents interacting with each other, and I didn't know which way was up. My panic began to fade, and the thought went through my head, 'why should I live? This isn't so bad…' the currents stopped pushing and pulling, and all were still. I didn't swim towards, the top. Instead, I waited to die.

Unexpectedly, my head hit something. I lifted my head, and realized that I was actually floating face-down in the ocean. The thing that my head had hit was my suitcase. I wrapped my arms around it, and floated, breathing in the sweet air. I lifted my heavy head up, and saw a ship. But it was not the _Endeavour._


	13. Shocking News

The ship was the Black Pearl. A ship from my nightmares, or at least, that's what everyone said. It had black sails, and black ropes, and…well everything was black. I looked behind me; the _Endeavour_ was quite a ways behind me. I looked back at the Black Pearl, staring at its dark beauty. Suddenly, a figure appeared alongside the railing…it was Elizabeth.

She turned and shouted something to someone standing near her, and soon there were several people staring over the railing at me. One of them had a large hat with a feather on it, and another was wearing a tri-corner hat. The one with the tri-corner was staring at me incredulously. Will followed some of the crew over to the railing. My heart lurched.

He also turned and spoke to a man behind him. Soon after, a line was thrown to me, and I was pulled aboard. Now the awkwardness begins…

"Charlotte! I'm so glad to see you!" Elizabeth wrapped her arms around me. I touched my hands on the back of her shoulder plates. Not really a hug, so to say. Will came and put his hand on my shoulder. The man with the feathered hat walked closer. He was elaborately dressed, and spoke like a gentleman.

"Good eve, Miss. My name is Captain Hector Barbossa." I half expected him to kiss my hand or something, but he didn't do anything like that. The man with the tri-corner hat seemed distant. I couldn't help but stare at his bizarre appearance.

"Why are you here?" Will asked. I tried to remember what had happened to me in the past several weeks.

"Um…" I didn't know where to begin. Barbossa could see that this was going to take a little while, so he signaled to two gangly men to bring us all barrels to sit on.

"The only place where I can think of to begin is when I left. The Governor was worried about you Elizabeth. Why did you run off like that?" She cast her eyes downward. I continued.

"So Beckett suddenly whisked me off on the _Endeavour_, and hasn't told me anything since. Then we were attacked!" Barbossa cut me off.

"Oh, that was us. I think I might-a actually killed his little assistant there." He laughed lightly. I stared for a second.

"Why?" Elizabeth spoke back this time.

"Charlotte, you have to understand something. They're en route to Singapore." Singapore? That's new. "They're on their way to attack Sao Feng. He's a pirate lord." I knew that…but why did they feel the need to attack him? "We're on our way to an old sorceress' shack. Her name is Tia Dalma."

"Okay…why are we going to her shack?" This time the tri-corner hat guy spoke.

"Because we have an unyielding need to see her." Elizabeth snickered. "In fact, we should be almost there." I was done with hearing about confusing things.

"I'm tired; can you show me to my cabin?" Captain Barbossa laughed aloud.

"Cabin? The only thing you have on this ship is you suitcase!" I glanced around; they'd dragged my suitcase aboard!

"I could show her to my bunk. She can just share my room." Elizabeth threw in.

"I think that'd be best." Will said. The ship creaked, and spun quickly around, facing the other direction. I shifted my weight in an attempt not to fall over. No one else seemed to shift. Elizabeth took my hand, and led me to her bunk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The queasiness was back again, only this time it was worse. It had been a week and a half since I'd joined the Black Pearl. I let my arm fall off of the bed, and searched blindly through my suitcase until I found my diary. I opened to the most available page, and scribbled illegibly.

I half finished the diary entry, when my stomach heaved unpleasantly. I dropped my pen, and clutched my stomach with both hands. I was doubled over for at least five minutes, until it subsided. I stood up, trying to clear my head. The usual rumbling of the boat was silenced, and I realized that the boat had stopped rocking. We must have beached.

I stood up to trek up to the deck, but I ran into Elizabeth instead.

"Oh, Charlotte, I was just coming in to get you. We've arrived at the river." I didn't have a clue to what she had just said. I thought we were going to a sea shack or something. We arrived at the deck, and looked at a deep river leading into a cluster of tropical trees.

They loaded me into a rowboat with Will and the man with the tri-corner hat. The one with the tri-cornered hat tried to avoid my gaze. I leaned over to whisper in Will's ear.

"Who is that man? The one with the hat?" I asked. He glanced to see whom I was describing.

"Oh, that's Jack. He's the captain of the Black Pearl, or was before Barbossa mutinied him."

"Then, why is he still on the ship? Don't they like maroon mutinied captains?" Will chuckled.

"No, that was a long time ago. Since then, Barbossa's returned, and now it's just a fight over who is the rightful captain of the Pearl." This was getting more confusing that anything. I wonder if Cutler even missed me…

We soon lost view of the ocean, and the only thing in eyesight, were the tropical trees and foggy water. My stomach heaved again, but I tried not to flinch. My hands were trembling, so I wrapped them into the folds of my skirt.

Soon, the forest was dark, with no signs of life, or anything. We rowed around a corner, and my theory was disproved. There were several small shacks, which had been mounted onto stilts above the bayou-like water. The boat rowed over to the farthest one. It seemed to be the biggest one, and the one with most light escaped the windows.

We got out of the boat, and entered without knocking. It was the most bizarre house I'd ever seen. There were jars hanging from the ceiling, shelves filled with entrails, extra contents, and shells. There was mismatched jewelry on the table, and one particular necklace that looked large enough to give somebody a hernia.

The one named Jack spoke out.

"Tia Dalma! Where are you?" there was a joyful 'ooh!' from behind the curtain on the far side of the room. A Jamaican woman strode ominously out from behind it. She was wearing a worn and torn dress, plenty of jewelry, and black lines underneath her eyes. She too was a bizarre sight. She and Jack snuggled for a second before continuing with the conversation.

She looked over at Will, and smiled.

"Have you found your father, boy?" she smiled.

"Uh, no, not yet…but I think I have a lead on who my sister might be."

"You have a sister?" I blurted out. He turned to me.

"Yes, she and I were separated at her birth. All that I know is that she's around your age, and she looks just like my mother. I'll know when I see her." I couldn't help but feel bad for him. It must be hard having no idea who your family is. Tia Dalma suddenly turned sharply towards me.

She walked slowly over to me, and put her hands on my stomach. She closed her eyes, and muttered a few things. Then she jogged over to her jumble of shelves that I mentioned earlier, and dug through them furiously. The entire room was quiet; I was really embarrassed. She took out an ancient Chinese coin with a string tied to its hole in the center.

She jogged back over to me.

"Sit down." She said. She had a very thick accent. I obeyed. She let the coin dangle over my stomach for several seconds before receding it. She stared into my eyes.

"Congratulations." She whispered.


	14. Questions Answered

I couldn't believe it.

Me. Why did this happen to me? How? Well, I know _how _it happened, but who was the father? I gasped out loud when the solution clicked.

"Cutler!" I spat aloud.

"You're expecting?" Elizabeth whispered. Will stared with no emotion in his eyes. I felt like screaming. Tia Dalma's smile faded.

"Are you not 'appy?" My mouth contorted into different lip movements in an attempt to speak, but nothing came out. I think I looked like an idiot. I was angrier than anything now.

"No! No I'm not happy! That _slime encrusted_ man whom I regret to be married to is the father!" Elizabeth's jaw fell to the floor. Will raised his eyebrows. I think I heard Jack snicker. Barbossa sighed, and the one with the wooden eye cast his eyes downward. The wooden eye's friend met my gaze.

"I'm sorry…That's disgusting!" He spat onto the ground… speak of disgusting.

"What am I to do?" The tears began to well up in my eyes, and I had to fight to try to hold them back. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around me. My legs suddenly turned to gelatin, and I collapsed. Tia Dalma whipped out a chair, and caught me in it before I hit the floor.

I started producing sweat faster than a well, and I began to shake. My heart accelerated to the speed of sound, and everything was spinning. Will rushed over to my side, and grabbed my arm protectively. His face was pained, like he was being tortured. He wanted to ease my pain. I think he was upset because Elizabeth was.

"Erm…" Jack walked slowly towards us. "I think that we should get her back to Port Royal."

"I agree." Barbossa said from the other corner of the room. My heart slowed to its normal speed.

"How fast can we get there?" Will turned to look at Barbossa. Barbossa opened his mouth to speak, but Jack spoke faster.

"_My_ ship will be able to get there in about three weeks." He smirked in Barbossa's direction. _Three weeks_. This is going to be the toughest three weeks of the pregnancy.

Back on the _Black Pearl_, Barbossa and Jack were arguing about the speed of the ship opposed to the wind. I was sitting on a barrel on the starboard side, writing in my diary. The sway of the boat was seriously distracting, because the swell made my pen swish to the side messily.

_Dear Diary,_

_These few weeks have been impossible! I've been sick the whole time, and everybody is worried sick over me. I hate it. Captain Sparrow has suggested that we return me to Port Royal. We left yesterday afternoon, and the journey is taking forever! Nothing has been happening, and all I've done is sit and watch people do things to run the ship! It is so infuriating!_

I felt a sudden heave in my stomach, and I leaned over the edge and threw up. Hence the reason that I sat close to the edge. I pulled my head up from the railing, and began to cry. The hormones were really getting to me.

_I just got sick again. My teeth feel so disgusting! My hand hurts from trying to stabilize my pen, and my skirt is wet from the sea spray. It is three weeks to Port Royal; I wonder if Cutler even misses me…he probably thinks I'm dead or something._

My stomach lolled again, and I threw my head over the railing in preparation for what was coming. I threw up much more violently this time, and when I finished, I sank off of the barrel and onto my knees. I felt a warm pair of hands pick me up.

It was Will.

He set me back onto the barrel, and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" his voice was comforting. It made me happy. And it was somehow so familiar…

"I'll live." I croaked.

"Um." He started. "I need to tell you something." My interest flickered.

"Yes?"

"Well, this may come as a surprise, and I don't want to kill you or anything." I chuckled.

"You won't kill me!" I said through my laugh. He didn't chuckle back. I straightened out my face. I knew that this was serious. He leaned closer.

"You know that I was captured by the _Flying Dutchman_, right?" Captured? How? When?

"No." I think it came out more like a whisper.

"It's a different story, but basically, Jack sent me over to get a key to a chest that had a heart, because the heart needed to be stabbed in order to kill Davy Jones."

"…is he dead?"

"No, we didn't really get the heart…I'm getting off track here! Anyway, so I got captured, and the good news is, I found out who my father is."

"Really? Oh, Will that's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Yes…wonderful…this is a lot more difficult than I thought it'd be." This was getting frustrating.

"Spit it out man!" he pulled back his face in surprise.

"All right, when he was talking to me, he told me that I had another sibling."

"Keep going." I just got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"He said it was a girl, and that she had been adopted by someone in Port Royal. Her name is...Charlotte."

"Huh?" I sounded weak.

"Charlotte...you're my sister."


	15. Story of My Life

I felt my stomach drop to my feet. For a moment, I couldn't say anything. I was too shocked for words. The only thing I could do was stare. Will's face slowly contorted into a face of concern.

"Charlotte, darling are you okay?" I sputtered.

"Ah-well…I-eh…NO! I'm not all right! I've just found out that my sister's-I mean, ex-sister-or whatever, husband was my _brother!_ I mean…ACK!!" I yelled aloud and turned away from him. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Charlotte, I _know_ that this is hard for you. But I am ready for interrogation. I'll tell you everything you want to know." _Finally! _Some answers!

"Hmm…where to start?" My comment came out overly-sarcastic. "Oh, maybe the part where I was BORN!!" He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. I recognized his embarrassment, and decided to knock off the attitude. "Sorry Will. I am just so…startled, angry, and confused. Ready for my first question?" He nodded. "How old were you?"

"I was about 10, I can't remember for sure, but mother got pregnant. Father had to leave to go pillaging. I remember being angry, and surprised. He left so spontaneously, without tell me or mother. One morning, I came down the stairs and saw her crying at the table. Confusion overtook me, and I was about to ask her what was wrong. 'I didn't know…he didn't say…' was all she said. I looked out the window just in time to see his silhouette disappear over the hill to the sea. I bolted out of the door and down the long path. I could see him get onto a ship, and the ship set sail before I could get there. I hadn't seen him since…until our reunion a while ago. I still miss him." I felt very sorry for him.

"Oh Will…I'm so sorry." He shrugged.

"Onto the part where you came in…after three months, she figured out that she was expecting. Suddenly, mother got very sick, and she was soon confined to the bed. She was sick for six months before finally, you were born. But there was something wrong with you…you were very sick, and frail looking. Mother became even sicker, and she died that night."

Now I felt sick. I'd killed my mother.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to!" Tears came to my eyes. He patted my shoulders.

"It's not your fault. We found out that she had the measles when she had you. We just caught the signs a little too late." The tears were pouring out over my check. I felt so guilty!

"Anyways, we were short on money, and if I was going to raise you, then I had to find some work. I eventually found a fishing vessel that would take someone my age, and paid pretty good wage. The only problem was that I would be away from you for several weeks at a time. It worried me."

I smiled, and he continued.

"One day I was out at sea, when we were attacked by the _Black Pearl_." Why would the _Black Pearl _attack a small merchant ship_?_ He caught my look of confusion. "Barbossa was the captain then."

"Wait. Barbossa was the captain?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh, continue please."

"All right…after that, all I remember is waking up under the sight of Elizabeth. I didn't know what had happened to you…I was so scared…" I put my hand on his face. It all made sense now…the orphanage, the Governor…my marriage.

"So Bootstrap Bill is my father?" he smiled grimly.

"Yes, as well as mine."

"I want to meet him. What does he look like?"

"Well, he's kind of…a sea creature." He whispered the last part. "It's complicated." I understood.

Then something funny clicked into my head.

"So, Elizabeth is still related to me technically. Because you're married to her." He chuckled.

"Yes." We both chuckled, and wrapped our arms around each other. We embraced for a long while, as if we were trying to catch up on all of those lost years.


	16. Singapore

All right, if this is getting too cheesy, PLEASE tell me. I'm starting to leave the part of the story where I know what I'm doing, so I'm playing it by ear so to say. Please comment!

The seas were calmer than before, but the wind was in full swing. My hair was tangled beyond hopelessly brushing. My dress hadn't been changed for a week, and my gloves were a _wreck!_ I took them off, and looked at them, twisting them through my fingers, and feeling the remnants of the smooth silk they'd once been composed of.

My face got suddenly very hot, and I flung them into the sea in my anger. I watched them float away. But that didn't satisfy me, I was still hot and angry, and then my stomach suddenly fell through my feet, and I burst into tears.

Then I knew exactly what had come over me…hormones.

I remember when a lady down the street from the shops in town was pregnant, she would sit outside and just cry to herself, or sometimes she'd just talk to inanimate objects. It used to frighten me every time I passed her, but now I understand. When I got back to Port Royal, I was going to give her a great big hug, and we could cry together and maybe become friends!

What is wrong with me?! Now I'm _legally_ insane! My thoughts were getting too weird! I lied down across three barrels, and let my feet dangle off of the third one. I watched through my hair as crewmen scurried from place to place, pulling, tying, and cutting ropes. I had no idea what they were doing, but it was interesting to watch. The one named Jack entered onto the deck, and started shouting orders to the nearby crewmen. The other one… (Barbossa?) Also entered the deck, and began shouting different orders. The captains' eyes locked, and they both began screaming orders.

I started to get extremely annoyed of all of the noise, so I retreated to my cabin. It didn't help too much. The wind was squeaking through the cracks and uneven lines of the walls, and the water sloshed up the side of the ship in a slow tempo. It got to my head really fast, and I was soon extremely annoyed once again. I took my sad excuse for a pillow, and wrapped my head in it, trying to block out the noise.

Soon, the noise all died away, and I was fast asleep.

_I began seeing faces…first Will's, then Elizabeth's, then the Governor's…I didn't realized how much I missed him. I missed him like he was my own father…_I could feel tears trickling down my cheeks when that thought crossed my mind. _Then I saw Cutler's face, it was painful to see, and it was staring right at me. Then Mercer's and then the one with the hat named Jack, Barbossa was next, and then the one with the wooden eye and his friend._

_Next came my maids, Lucille and Mary, it had been so long since I had seen them! And the doorman at the front door! Oh, I forgot his name but I missed him so! And then I saw my father's face, or at least, what I imagined it looked like…suddenly, his face went from a light smile, to an expression of excruciating pain. My heart leapt Elizabeth's face was now being tortured now too, shortly following was Will's, and then Barbossa's. What was happening? Then Cutler's face entered my view, except he wasn't suffering…in fact…he was smiling. _Smiling!

I jolted upwards in my bed, now sobbing. Half of the sobs were hormones, but the other half was true sorrow. The people I loved were being hurt and killed by Cutler! I heard foot steps thumping down the stairs, and I quickly sat up and re-puffed my dress. There was a dainty knock.

"Come in." I whispered. It was Elizabeth.

"Um…How-how are you doing?" she asked.I was surprised by her care, but I was dreading what she was leading to.

"Fine, I guess." She nodded and half-smiled.

"Good, good…well, there's something I need to tell you." I sat back down onto my bed, ready for whatever was coming.

"Well? Spit it out."

"We're not headed to Port Royal, we're headed for…Singapore."

"…what? Why?! Why aren't we honoring the plan?!" she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Charlotte!" She turned around, and looked at a figure standing in the doorway. It was Will.

"I heard shouting." Was all that he said.

"She's just a little upset about the change in course." He raised his head in a half-nod.

"I won't be mad if you will tell me _exactly _why we are headed to Singapore. Elizabeth had done a poor job of explaining this." Her head shot upwards.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain anything to you!" Will interrupted before we could argue again.

"We've got wind of a foul plan. We need to get to Singapore and confer with Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore." I gasped out loud.

"Great! When are we leaving?" they both looked puzzled. I quickly summarized the communiqué, and other events that led me to that reaction.

"Oh," Will said. "We'd better get there faster then." He sounded grave. I didn't know what the fuss was all about, but I agreed with his notion. He left the cabin, and ran up the stairs three at a time. Elizabeth looked at me, and we both jumped up and followed him to the deck.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We were pulling into the shallow waters of Singapore. The ominous rivers that made up its streets were foggy, and the shops looked dismal and grim. There was one decent looking spot in this whole city though…and it was what we were heading for.

"This is it." Will whispered into my ear and pointed to the building ahead. I tried to guess what it was, but no thoughts came to mind. Will must've known what I was pondering.

"It's a bathhouse. Mostly, Sao Feng just spoils himself with spas and women, but he does treat others who have…problems." The rowboat hit the shallow spot, and we all got out onto the cracked cobblestone street. We walked a few steps to the ominous, towering doors ahead of us. Barbossa knocked three times, and a little slot in the door opened. He spoke a one-syllable word in Chinese, and the door opened.

"Have you been here before?" I whispered to Will.

"Yes," he replied back. "But I've never been through the visitor's entrance." He chuckled to himself. I didn't get it. I shrugged, and continued into the door. A guard spoke in Chinese to Barbossa, and they all opened their coats, and disarmed themselves.

Mr. Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti, Elizabeth, Will, Barbossa, and Jack laid their guns on the rusted table in front of them. The scenery was basically dark, with steam enveloping everything. It was musty-smelling, and very humid. The doorman came and stood in front of me.

He said something in Chinese, and Barbossa stepped in between me and the doorman. The doorman suddenly spoke in English.

"This girl, she had no weapons, yeah?" Barbossa replied.

"No, she's a passenger on our vessel, let her pass."

"She's very pretty, and young…I'll show her to Master Feng, and maybe she'll be lucky enough to stay with him." Will jumped forward.

"No! She is to leave with us, unharmed, Tia Huang." The doorman stepped back and bowed.

"Of course!" He sneered. "Right his way." We all followed him as he led us through a narrow passageway. After a little way through the passageway, we emerged into a thickly-filled room of steam. I choked a little on the humidity, but it passed quickly. There were baths on either side of us, filled with plump men with deformities on their faces. I tried not to stare.

There was a man at the end of the path, who was staring at me. He didn't blink, or take his eyes off of me. We got to the man's audience faster than I'd wanted, and he spoke to us.

"You're back. Were my charts not good enough for you?" Barbossa laughed, and grabbed Jack by his lapels, and threw him in front of the man.

"It worked! I'm surprised…" Sao Feng muttered. Jack got up, and scrambled to stand behind Elizabeth.

"Sao Feng, we need you're help…again." Will said.

"Now what do you need help with? You've already got your precious captain back, and my charts!"

"We need your presence at an audience with the Brethren Court." Sao Feng snarled.


	17. Breaking the News to Cutler

The conversation inside the room was intense. Elizabeth and I had left the room because of the nature of the newly-turned argument. We waited outside listening intently.

"What are they saying?" I whispered. Elizabeth paused, listening intently, then replied.

"Something about…'Shipwreck Cove.' Whatever that is…"

"Oh." We listened for a few more minutes, and then we heard a loud crash. I leaned my head closer to the door, trying to fathom what was happening. Elizabeth suddenly leapt to her feet, and yelled,

"Not again!" she drew her sword and burst into the room. "Stay here!" I stood up to look into the barred windows at the top of the doors. There were…_British_ soldiers inside of the room. How did they get there? What are they doing?!

I yelled in panic as I saw Elizabeth being engaged by a militia man. I winced as they attacked her. I also noticed that Sao Feng and Barbossa had seemed to team up for a moment as they fought. A gunshot echoed through the room, and I yelped again. Then I noticed someone in particular…he was skinny, short, and his skin was ashen pale…like a mortician.

It was Mercer.

I ducked from the windows, and my heart sped up. The plan that I'd been trying to figure out was now unfolding in front of my very eyes. Everything clicked…the communiqué, Cutler's surliness about Sao Feng, and all of the secrets. I felt stressed and excited, and anxious, and scared all at the same time. I thought my heart was going to burst.

The doors I was sitting next to suddenly flung open, and Mercer came through them. He looked right at me without surprise, and picked me up with a surprising amount of strength, and threw me over his shoulder. He started running towards the river.

It took me a second to figure out what was happening, but as soon as I did, I began screaming like a madwoman.

"WILL!!!" I screamed. "ELIZABETH!!!" Suddenly, the environment around me began to spin, and fade to black. I didn't know what was happening, and it scared me. I felt like I was falling into a big black hole, and the last thing I remember was being laid down onto something hard…

I awoke on something soft. I looked around, and the room was a nicely furnished as the Honeymoon Suite that Cutler and I had stayed in. _Was I back at home? Could I be? How long have I been unconscious? _

I sat up in bed, and I looked down at the bed. It was the same one from the Honeymoon Suite. Was I truly back at Port Royal? No, it wasn't so…the room quickly swayed, setting my location correctly. I was aboard the _Endeavor_. I swung my feet out of bed, and stood up. My weight flew forward, and I almost fell over. I looked down at my stomach, and I almost gasped.

I was the size of a large pot. I stumbled over to the mirror, and looked at myself. It was _big._ Why hadn't I noticed it before now? A startling thought sprang to my mind…Cutler didn't know that I was pregnant! Did he see me before I arrived here? How long have I been here?

Before I had time to sit on the bed once more, the door banged open. Mercer was in the middle of the doorway.

"Excuse me Lady Beckett, but your husband requests your presence in his cabin." _Lady…_you slimy, ignorant, son of a two faced-ugh! I tried to hide the expression of pain, and put on a neutral face. He walked in front of me the entire way there, and we arrived there quickly.

He opened the door for me, and sitting at his desk was my husband, Cutler.

"Come in my dear Charlotte!" He said. Mercer shut the door behind me. Cutler stood up at his desk and strode over to me. He embraced me, and then kissed me full on the lips. I put my hands on his shoulders, and returned the embrace lightly. He released me, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Let me look at you…" he smiled diminutively. He held me out at arms length. I didn't know how long it would be until he noticed the bump separating me and him. He didn't seem to notice, the dim-wit…

"Um…Cutler…darling? I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" his tone was so sweet, I was afraid to how he'd react.

"You know…" how was I going to put this? "You know our Honeymoon night…" His smile faded. I continued.

"Well, I haven't been visited by the Lady in the Red Dress for a while, and…the doctor," I lied minutely. "Informed me that…I was expecting."

Suddenly, a smile erupted from his face.

"Oh, Charlotte that's wonderful!" I couldn't help but smile at his pure surprise. He picked me up around the waist and swung me around himself three or four times. He put me down in a lounge chair he had sitting close, and he kneeled down next to me. He put his hand on my stomach, and let his gaze wander around the room.

"It won't kick, if that's what you're waiting for." I said. He chuckled, and then stood up.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. As soon as he said that, my stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes." He continued to smile as he walked to the cabinet full of tea and other miscellaneous things. He took out a small plate of biscuits and tea. More tea…he poured the tea slowly, and we both began to eat rather quickly.

"How have they been treating you my dear?" he asked, not looking up from his tea.

"Excuse me?"

"Aboard the _Black Pearl_, were they treating you fine?" I didn't hesitate.

"Yes." He didn't look up from his tea again. Suddenly, I felt a large kick from my stomach. I jumped up, and hit the table as I did so. It slid an inch, and Cutler was on his feet and at my side.

"What is it?" he said urgently. I realized I was hyperventilating.

"The…baby, it just kicked!" I sat down onto his desk, and he leaned over, and put his face on my stomach. The baby kicked again, and he laughed. I couldn't help but feel love for this man…he waited until the baby stopped kicking, and then stood up to his full height, and kissed me again. This time, it was sweet, like a perfect picture moment.


	18. Dark Intentions

First of all, thank you for all of the feedback! I was getting a tad worried about the evolution of her pregnancy, but, I guess I'm doing fine. But I would love some ideas from my Beckett Lovers and Haters. Thanks!

After my meeting with Cutler in his cabin, I was feeling quite exhausted. He had carried me back to my cabin, commenting that I 'looked peaked.' After he left, I laid on my bed, and thought…about the miracle of birth. I mean, _think_ about it! One minute, the baby's breathing water, and then the next, its breathing air! And another thing, one minute, it was a piece of human, and the next, it had a brain! It was thinking, and kicking!

A wide smile spread across my face as I thought about this. I was so happy! I was excited too! Maybe not for the whole 'giving birth' part, but the after part! The whole, hold-your-baby-in-your-arms-and-parade-around-showing-it-off-and-getting-attention part. Cutler would be thrilled! But if it wasn't a boy…would he still be happy with me? Or would he cut my head off like King Henry the VIII? Would we try again? I shuddered at the thought…I tried not to dwell on this, and instead, drifted off to sleep.

I awoke, and glanced at the pocket watch sitting on the dresser next to the table. It read 9:17. I'd be asleep for almost five hours. I sat up slowly in bed, and suddenly felt a sharp and horrible pain stab my abdomen. I gasped aloud, and then felt the pain attack me again. I clutched my stomach with both hands, and collapsed back onto my back. I cried out in pain, and groaned copiously. The door burst open suddenly, and Cutler ran into the room. He was instantly at my side, and kneeled down next to my head, put one hand on my forehead, and the other on my stomach. My breath was coming out in short gasps.

"Charlotte, darling!" He whispered. "Charlotte…" I was breathing harder now, but it was still coming out short. My chest and stomach were heaving up and down at an alarming pace. I felt like I was having some sort of an attack. He wrapped his arms around me, and lifted me into a sitting position. He pulled me closer, until I was l leaning against him. I had begun to sob. The pains were ebbing away, but the shock of the severity was still causing me to cry.

"Shh…it's all right…" he whispered into my ear repeatedly. I gradually began to calm down, and my breathing was slowing down, I was still leaning against him. I enjoyed the warmth emanating from his body. It had some sort of a calming effect.

"What _was_ that?" I gasped when my breath returned.

"I'm pretty sure it was hormones." He replied soothingly.

Hormones…ugh.

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten." I whispered back. He chuckled.

"Really, Charlotte, I don't know how you could forget that you were pregnant!" we laughed together in humor of ourselves.

"You startled me when you burst into the room." The smile faded, and his expression changed to concern.

"Well, I passed by your room to check on you, and you were groaning in pain. I was worried!"

"Why?" I asked. "Why were you worried about me?"

"Why shouldn't I be? You're my wife, and I intend to take as good of care of you as your father would've wished." _Wife, Father_... The words made my stomach cringe uneasily. Then a thought clicked…he didn't know that I had found out about my _real_ father. I almost laughed, because I felt like I'd one-upped him. But I decided to keep my emotions in check.

All of the awkwardness around him had disappeared. I pulled myself away from him, and we looked at each other without speaking. He was smiling, but ever so slightly. His hands were gradually sliding up my arms until they were up on my biceps. I stared into his eyes. They were a dazzling green, and sparkled like emeralds. I remembered that my wedding band was an emerald. I glanced mentally down at it, imagining it sparkling in just the right light. My attention turned back to his face.

He was an inch or two taller than me, and I had to look up to meet his eyes. My eyes lowered, as his face drew steadily closer. My eyes closed as our lips made contact. But this kiss wasn't as tender as his normal affections. His lips crushed mine, and they did so in such a way, that I became frightened. It seemed more disconcerted, and reckless. My lips split, letting his tongue invade my mouth. It was very disgusting, but oddly satisfying at the same time. I arched my back to make myself taller, and pressed my weight against him. I moaned with pleasure, and suddenly I felt his muscles tense. He lunged towards me, pushing me over onto the bed.

I lay on my back, as he settled by my side. It was awkward, because of my boulder of a stomach, and our lips seemed glued together. Our lips parted, and he got on all fours over me. We stared into each other's faces again, but all of his kindness had disappeared. His expression terrified me: pure lust. I gasped aloud as he took me by force. His hands grasped my shoulders and held me down, and I struggled against his weight.

He kissed me once again, and in the duration, he was slowly gathering my wrists in both hands, and holding them above my head. He switched to holding both of them with one hand, and used his other hand to begin lifting my numerous petticoats. I could hear someone's muffled shrieks, and it made the scene more intensifying, until I realized…the shrieks were coming from me.

I tried to roll out of his grasp, but he was too strong. I felt his fingers run up my legs to my mid-thigh, and his other hand released my wrists. Our lips parted again, and this time I yelled aloud.

"Please…stop…!" I begged. Tears began rolling down my cheeks, and I realized what he was trying to do. Pleasure turned rape…suddenly, he stopped. He leaped off me, and stood, surveying me for a moment. His expression was neutral, almost serene.

"Excuse me, but something has come up. I must leave you, and I'll be back to finish with you." Then he turned without another word, and strode out the door, leaving me in a distressed state, realizing how close he had come to taking away from me my dignity.


	19. Betrayal of the Heart

My cheeks burned with humiliation. I felt the same as the night of my honeymoon. I lie in the bed, and put my cold hands on my hot cheeks. I thanked my lucky stars that he had left, for I don't know what I would've done if he would have continued. My tears were dry on my cheeks, and were beginning to irritate my skin. I kept crying new tears, and wiping them away with my soiled hands. I sat up, and scooted to the side of the bed. The images of what could have happened flashed through my head, making my stomach drop to my feet, and my head spin.

_Why did he leave so suddenly? What was more interesting than taking advantage of his pregnant wife?_ Hotness swelled up inside of me, turning my sadness and confusion, and then to pure, unadulterated hatred…I _hated_ that man. I did…for more than one reason. For leading me on that he loved me, for almost raping me, and for just putting me in this whole situation! Why? _Why?!_ What did I do to deserve this cruel fate?

I hugged and hugged my knees to my chest. Well, as far as they would actually come, my stomach was making an awkward gap between my knees and my chest. I ended up just holding my kneecaps with the palms of my hands, holding them almost a foot and a half away from me. I did the math mentally in my head, and figured that I had been pregnant for at least eight months. That meant that the baby was due any day now. This fact worried me. No, take it back, it _terrified_ me. I'd never seen childbirth. Elizabeth wasn't here to help me when it would start, and I didn't know how to get help once it would start.

Suddenly, there was an ear-cracking sound of splitting wood. The sound got louder and louder, and didn't die out. It kept coming, and coming. I leapt up from my bed, and stood on my feet, staring horrified at my door. I didn't know _what_ to do! The splitting wood sound was getting louder, and coming closer. I gathered the courage to peer outside of my door. I put my hand on the cold knob, and let it sit there for a moment, gaining my composure. Then, I flung the door open, and looked into the hall.

The walls around the hall were riddled with large, round holes, and shattered pieces of wood lay everywhere. I lifted my skirts to avoid stepping on the jagged pieces. The noise was far off, but it was still very loud. I trotted faster, side-stepping and leaping over large pieces of wood, still unsure of what to do, or where to go. I _would not_ go to see Cutler, for there was no reassurance with him anymore. I could see James. _James!_ Why hadn't I ever thought of him before?! With more charisma, I leapt over the wreckage and up the stairs to the deck. What I saw horrified me.

The _Black Pearl_, and the _Flying Dutchman_ were working together to broadside the _Endeavor_. I felt my heart skip two beats and I watched them draw nearer. _Don't they know that I'm on the ship? Don't they know?!_ I looked around frantically for a route of escape, but saw no immediate one. Sweat began to run down the base of my neck, and my breathing was increasing to a startling rate. I looked over at the top of stairs for some sort of guidance, and saw him. Cutler was standing at the top of the stairs looking hopelessly out into the open sea. He didn't seem to have noticed me, or anything else for that matter.

I leaned over the railing to look at the distance between me and the sea beneath me. It didn't look that far, but did I dare jump. Would the baby survive? Would _I _survive? I decided against it, and instead ran around the deck, looking for James. My efforts were futile. Cutler was still standing at the top of the stairs, doing absolutely nothing. I looked over my shoulder to see the progress of the attacking vessels…they were still a fair distance away, but were closing fast. I charged up the stairs, (tripping a few times) and grabbed Cutler's shoulders, forcing him to look into my eyes.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yelled. "_Do something!!!" _But his eyes were glazed over, motionless. I shook his shoulders, and his eyes flashed to mine. They were abruptly filled anger, and malice. He grabbed my biceps angrily, and pulled me close to his face.

"I _am_ doing something! I am saving my pride, and my dignity! And you haven't helped me a bit! You're just a whore, and don't deserve to be on my ship! _Damn you!_" The next thing I knew, I was flying through the air. It was all in slow motion. I was seeing images of my life. Elizabeth…Will…the Governor…my Father…Cutler. But Cutler's face wasn't smiling, it was angry. I felt a hot iron stab my heart, and tears prickle my eyes. I felt an intense pressure on my left side, and then a terrible crushing pain on my stomach. Then everything resumed speed. And I realized what was happening…I was falling down the stairs.

I hit the stairs six times, before I fell into a heap at the bottom.


	20. Calypso's Empathy

Everything was blurry. I felt almost like I was flying. I couldn't feel the deck below me, nor the air on my face. _I must be dead_. I thought to myself. _I'm probably flying to heaven. Or Hell, whichever…_I found myself suddenly pleading. _Please, God, if you're there…save my baby…_

It was all happening slowly, but not slow enough to be in miniscule-moving motion. Just…slow. I felt a sharp pain in my side, bringing me back to earth, and then one in my back, and then one in my neck. I lay there, defeated. The deck was shattering around me, and for some reason beyond my own reasoning…I did not care. I could hear the deafening sound of breaking wood, and men shouting. The only words I could make out in the madness were, 'abandon ship!'

I then realized that I couldn't be dead. But I didn't feel like I was alive. The blurriness around the edges of my vision was turning black, and I was slowly falling into unconsciousness. The solid deck on which I was laying rapidly turned into a bed of splinters, and I could feel myself falling…

I hit the water with a sickening smack. I could feel the cold water envelop me as I sunk lower and lower into the depths of the unforgiving ocean. I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't move. But worse, I couldn't _breathe._ I could feel my lungs bawling for air, but worse, I could feel my baby squirming because of the lack of air. Panic filled my soul to its brim and although I was surrounded by water, I began to cry. My gasps for air make my crying more forceful, until there was not one breath left in my body.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......

_There were voices all around me, but they were all quiet, and whispering amongst each other._

_"Charlotte…"_

_"Baby…?"_

_"How is she?"_

_"Is she all right?"_

_Who are these people? Why are they talking to me? Where am I? _

Soon, reality all came swirling back. Will was leaning over me, but…it wasn't Will. There was something different…but I couldn't put my finger on it. Elizabeth's face peered into view, and she was just the same. There was another face in the background, but it was extremely out of focus. It looked just like Will…

"Charlotte? Please speak to me…" I felt cold hands touch my cheeks, and hold my face upwards.

"Dear, please!" I recognized the voice as Elizabeth's. I cracked open my mouth and muttered a small phrase.

"Are you an angel?" There was an outburst of chattering, and I heard Elizabeth exhale.

"No, it's me…Elizabeth!" She whispered. I opened my eyes fully, and blinked a few times. Everything came into focus. Elizabeth was the closest to my face, with tears streaming down her face, Will was the next closest, and he _did_ look different. And I noticed a large circular mark in the middle of his chest. It looked fresh. There was that other man who looks like Will, except for his eyes…they looked exactly like mine. But he was much older than Will or I.

"What happened? Why aren't I dead?" Elizabeth exchanged glances with Will. Will spoke next.

"You fell off the deck of the _Endeavour_. We thought you were dead. But not quite, and my new job is to ferry souls who died at sea to the next world. You see, I am, so to say, the next Davy Jones. Anyways, I was ready to ferry your soul to the next world, and- "He stopped. Elizabeth stepped in.

"You weren't dead. You were living off of, almost, a goddess-like source."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Calypso saved you." Will whispered.

"Who is Calypso?" There was a pause, and then Will chuckled.

"Calypso…she's a long story. But basically that witch-woman that told you the news of your pregnancy…she's a heathen goddess that took control of the seas. And we released her, and I guess she took pity on you. She saved you from death."

I paused for several moments.

I wasn't confused about the whole death part, but the fact that the woman who told me I was pregnant, was a heathen goddess, who ruled the seas. I just couldn't put those two people together. It was ridiculously difficult for me. The faces of those watching me got more and more confused the longer and longer I paused.

"So…she's a goddess?" I said.

"Yes…"

"And she's dead now?"

"Not exactly…?"

"Oh. So who's this?!" My outburst made the small crowd jump. I jabbed my finger in the direction of the Will look-alike. The man blushed and diverted his eyes away from my gaze.

Will smiled. "Charlotte Nicole, may I introduce to you, your father, Bill "Bootstrap" Turner."

I honestly think my jaw hit the floor. My bulging eyes filled with tears, which quite annoyingly, made everything blurry again. Elizabeth put her arms around me comfortingly.

"What's the matter dearest? Aren't you happy?"

I wiped the tears away with my filthy sleeve and nodded. "Happy? This is the happiest I've been in…I don't even know how long, that's how long it's been."

Bill, I mean, my father, looked up and gave me a broad smile. I smiled back at him and gestured for Elizabeth to help me off my back. She wrapped her arms around me, and lifted me onto my feet. I saw his smile fall the moment I was on my feet. I followed the path of his eyes, and they led right to my bulge. I blushed, and looked back at him.

"You mean you…didn't know?" I whispered. He spoke in a rough and low voice.

"Who's the father?" I was a little caught off guard by his question, and it made the whole situation all the more unbearable.

"Cut…Lord Beckett." His eyes widened, and he spun around, to face away from the small crowd. Will closed his eyes for a few moments, and then he opened them again.

"We should probably get you back to Port Royal." He said quickly.

"What? Oh yes…" I'd completely forgotten about my home for that moment. Elizabeth nodded, and took my hand in hers.

"You should probably lay down or something." She said. I scoffed.

"Oh, please! Just because I'm a hormonal wreck, and the size of a small country, doesn't mean that I need to rest! I've been through a lot, and I feel like I'm going to collapse, but that does _not_ mean that I require looking after!" I stopped talking, and looked into the stunned faces of the small crowd. Then the laughter started. They laughed _hard_. The man with the red bandana and dreadlocks with the confused look on his face looked like he was going to collapse. Elizabeth was chuckling, and Will was laughing without restraint. My father had turned back around, and was laughing too. Even though I'd made my statement, Elizabeth still led me below deck to my room.


	21. Fighting Against Time

I was in severe pain.

Sweat was pouring down my face, and my pelvis was on fire. Nausea was taking its toll, and I'd already been throwing up all day. Elizabeth had stopped by and talked with me about the whole 'delivering the baby' part. It was so much more reassuring knowing that I'd have someone by my side when the moment finally came. When I really thought about it, that was the scariest part. It was almost like a timed explosion…you didn't know when it was going to go off, until a couple seconds before, and then it would be too late.

Will had come down and sat with me on the bed, and held my hand, occasionally wiping the sweat off of my face with his bandana. Elizabeth and Will talked, leaving me out of the conversation, and were talking about which ship I would be a passenger of on the trip back to Port Royal. This seemed to be a problem, but I couldn't see why…

"She should be with me on the _Pearl._" Elizabeth said.

"The _Flying Dutchman_ is a faster ship! We could be there three times faster than the _Pearl_ ever could!" He blinked twice before she replied.

"But she can't go on your ship with you…can she?" there was another silence before he replied.

"Yes she can. Because she's a blood-relative, and tied to me…you, however, are not. You do not know how desperately I wish you could be with me." I had no idea what they were talking about, but the sweetness of the last comment brought tears to my eyes. Ugh, hormones again! Wait…they're married? Oh, wait…I knew that…

"But, your ship travels that speed underwater. She'll drown."

"I have water-tight compartments that she could stay in."

"Will, I'm sorry…but I would feel a lot more at ease if she just rode with me." I felt my abdomen cramp, and I gasped aloud. I squeezed Will's hand until all the blood had drained from it. Then my abdomen relaxed and Will wiped the new sweat beads off of my forehead. He leaned forward and opened his mouth, but I knew what he was going to ask before he asked it.

"I'm fine!" I whispered impatiently. He pulled his head back in surprise, and then returned his attention to Elizabeth.

"She could use some time with her father on the _Dutchman_." I could feel my temperature rise, and my heart was pounding furiously. I was feeling the pressure build up in my anger.

"She wants to be near me!" Elizabeth shouted back. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. These people think they can speak for me!

"Can I PLEASE HAVE A SAY?!" I spat suddenly. Both heads spun to look at me. The pressure in my body had been released, but I was ready to go into a rant.

"Why must you people _insist_ on making things so difficult? It's really not that difficult to-"my abdomen cramped again-"make a decision! I'd much rather stay with Elizabeth, but if the _Dutchman_ is faster, then I'd rather go with Will and my father!" Elizabeth's mouth opened slightly, and Will chuckled.

"I told you." He whispered. And that was that. Elizabeth stood up quickly, and began to walk towards the door. She stopped in the doorway, and spun around.

"I'm sorry I was tense, I just want what's best for you…" she turned her head and looked at the floor for a moment. Then she turned again, and ran up the stairs, two at a time. Will and I watched her go. I turned back to stare at my bulge, Will's eyes lingered on the empty stairs.

"We should go." I said. He turned back to me, but his eyes were unfocused. I cocked my head in an attempt to draw his attention back to my face.

"Are you all right?" his eyes refocused, but he didn't respond. His index finger began to tap on his knee rhythmically. "Will?"

I was interrupted by Bootstrap. He trotted down the stairs, and stood in the doorway for a moment before entering. We stared at each other for a short second before he walked closer to Will and I. Will quickly came back to earth, and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" I inquired.

"I'll just give you two a moment alone." He gave a half-smile, and turned to jog up the stairs. Bootstrap's eyes met mine, and without looking away, he sat down where Will sat.

"Hello." He started. Goodness, this is awkward…"So how are you doing?" his eyes wandered down to my stomach, and then snapped back to my face.

"Fine…" there was silence in the room again while we glanced awkwardly around the room. He broke the foreboding silence.

"How long?" he whispered. I cocked my head towards him.

"Excuse me?"

"How long until the birth?" he whispered a little louder. I glanced up at the ceiling trying to do the math.

"A week or two, and the journey back to Port Royal will take two weeks. I only hope we arrive there before the delivery." I _never_ thought I'd be discussing this with my father. _Never_. I let my hand wander to my stomach, and I let it rest there. But then he did something surprising…he put his hand on top of mine, and closed his eyes. Then I noticed something else…I could have been easily mistaken, but I could swear to the highest power that I saw a tear trickle down his face.


	22. Closure in Death

I ambled up to the deck to get some salty air. Being cooped up in that musty cabin for a week was getting to me, _badly_. I was having regular hormone attacks, and I could almost set the time by them. I began to notice that someone was always trailing me no matter where I went, and it was making me extremely nervous. I knew exactly why they were there, but the fact that someone was watching everything that I was doing was fraying my already fried nerves. I had an urge to write in my diary, so I sauntered back down the stairs to my musty cabin; checking behind me twice for my pursuers.

I opened the drawer and reached my arm in. But it wasn't there. I leaned over further to put my arm in farther, and my stomach scrunched together, until I had leaned too far. A hot pain shot through my pelvis and upper body, and I stood up quickly, with my hand still in the drawer. The top of my hand hit forcefully against the top of the drawer. I yelped, and clutched my arm and my stomach with my other arm. The pain ebbed away quickly, and I concentrated on the drawer again. I put my arm in again, and ran my hand along the bottom of the drawer searching for the familiar corners and soft cover of my thoughts and feelings. My heart began to pump faster, and my forehead was producing more than my usual capacity of sweat.

_Where is my diary?!_

I was in on official panic. My life was in that dumb book! _Where is it?!_ I slammed the drawer shut, and dropped to my knees to look under the bed. I thrust my arm underneath, and swiped it furiously. Tears jerked my eyes as hormones rushed around my body. This baby was causing me a lot of grief. And then I stopped in mid-swipe. I knew _exactly_ where my diary was…it was in the sea.

I stood up from my stooping position and sat on the bed, with my hands on the bottom of my stomach, holding it up, and trying to remember how my diary got into the sea. It was very simple; really…I'd lost it when the Endeavour sank.

I gasped suddenly.

_Cutler!_

Was he dead? Was he worried about me? Did he _care?_ Not that _I_ cared, but the thought still remained.

I needed someone…I just needed a shoulder to cry on. I needed someone other than Elizabeth, or Will, or my father. I needed a friend. Like Admiral Norrington.

_Norrington!_ Why hadn't I thought of him before? I turned and strode out of the room, and up the stairs. I spun around to look around the deck for Will, or Elizabeth. But I spun too fast. I became instantly dizzy, and I felt on the verge of passing out. Colors were swirling, and my head was swimming. I knelt on the deck, and got on all fours, ready to throw up all over, but the vomiting never came. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see who the owner was.

It was my father. He knelt beside me, and helped me into a kneeling position against him. He wrapped his arms around me, and before I knew it, I was sobbing again. He wrapped his arms tighter against me, and I positioned my head in the hollow of his neck. He rocked me until my sobs subsided enough to speak.

"Are you all right?" he grunted quietly.

"I guess as much. I'm fine now…thank you." I rolled me head into a comfortable position, and looked up into his eyes.

"We're almost to Port Royal. You'll be able to give birth in a safe and comfortable place." I gave a weak smile, and then refocused on my task.

"You-"I glanced down at the deck; away from his face. "You wouldn't happen to know where James Norrington is?" his eyes shifted uncomfortably. Anxiety rose in my throat.

"Charlotte, I don't know how to tell you this, but-"I knew already what he was going to say.

"He's hurt, isn't he?" I stated in a monotone.

"Uh, no, not exactly…" He wrinkled his brow and continued. "He's dead."

"_Dead?_ How-, when did-"before I knew it, sobs were racking my frame again, and I was trembling violently in my father's arms.

"He died honorably." He said shortly.

"And what of my-"I paused, I was almost going to say 'husband', but then I remembered our last few moments together…the hatred and malice that I saw in his eyes, and the complete ignorance for my-our-child. "Lord Beckett?"

"Dead also." The scene around me slowed as my heart sped up. But I wasn't sad about it, actually, I was…_happy_. Thrilled, that that vile man was dead.

But…what about my baby? How was I to raise it on my own? At fifteen?

My father put his hands on my shoulder gently, and pulled me away from his warm body. I looked back at his face, and he was looking towards the horizon. Then he looked back at me, smiling.

"Port Royal has been spotted. We'd better get you to a longboat."


	23. The Moment of Complete and Total Horror

He took my elbow and tugged me lightly to the deck above, where he seated me on a nearby barrel. He smiled at me once more, and walked a few feet away to ready a longboat for me. I watched him with fascination. He tied knots quickly, and expertly, and I smiled in spite of my pride. Will joined him quickly, and helped him tie the remaining loose ends of ropes. I began wringing my hands in excitement, watching them both work together, side by side.

Father and Son.

I must have been deep in thought, because I didn't see them finish. Will walked over to me, and put his hand on my shoulder, waking me from my daydream. I jumped violently from the surprise, which in succession caused him to jump.

"Sorry…" he muttered. I closed my eyes, and attempted to slow down my heart rate. "We're ready. Would you like me to carry you?" Without opening my eyes, I nodded yes. I felt his muscular arms wrap under the crease of my knees, and the other around my back. I felt my weary body leave the barrel, and into the longboat. I opened my eyes at last, and remembered the faces of the people I loved. It seemed like my only reprieve at the moment.

Elizabeth, my only sister, or was anyway. Will, my faithful and caring brother, my father, whom I love very much. And then there's the confused looking pirate with the bewildered expression, and red bandana. I smiled slightly, remembered my first impressions of him. Will sat down next to me, and wrapped his arm around me. I gave him a one-armed hug, and then I returned to my original position. I turned and looked at the sparking ocean, and saw to my amazement, the _Black Pearl._

"It _is_ fast." Will muttered to himself. I chuckled reluctantly, but that made my stomach jiggle, causing pain to shoot up my abdomen. I didn't cringe, because I didn't want the attention. So I just casually put my hand on my stomach.

The boat began to lower towards the deep depths of the ocean. I looked back at the rail of the _Black Pearl_, and saw the man with the large hat and feather smiling at me. Captain Barbossa, I think. I smiled weakly back, and then the boat lurched as we meshed with the water. Will and my father grabbed the oars, and began rowing. A longboat was being lowered from the _Pearl_ too, and I guessed that was Elizabeth.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Will smile broadly.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just so interesting to see how you've matured from your wedding day." I had matured? I didn't feel more mature…

The waves caused by the _Dutchman_ began to rock the boat up and down, making me more and more sick with each passing wave. The _Dutchman_ was disappearing on the horizon, and Port Royal was getting closer. Another pain shot through my system, this one more extreme. My eyes snapped close, and my arms clutched my stomach. The pain didn't ebb away like the previous ones though. I was growing more worried with every second. And when the pains didn't go away, my worry turned to fright.

Suddenly, I felt water brush my upper thighs and the water trickled down onto the rims of my skirt. I glanced around the edges of the boat, looking for where the water had sloshed over, until I felt around, and to my horror…

_The water had come from me._

Time momentarily stopped.

My water had just broken.

I grabbed Will's sleeve, and tugged repeatedly, until his hand pulled mine off of it. He looked down at my face, and I stuttered trying to explain. My words kept stumbling over each other. His eyebrows furrowed, but he kept looking at me. I pointed down at my skirt, and I saw his eyes widen.

"ROW!" he yelled. My father didn't question him. I watched his muscles ripple as he pulled each oar, using repetitive movements to propel the boat closer to the shore. I slid off of the seat, and onto the floor. I felt Will's hand touch my shoulder, and I tried to return his touch, but my arm flopped uselessly down to my side. I attempted to touch him again with my other arm, but it just fell down once more, this time hitting the side of the boat, but on its way down, it hit the side of the boat. I wanted to clutch my hand, but my arms felt like solid iron.

Another contraction hit, and I so badly wanted to wither, and just shrink away. I squeezed my eyes closed again. The pain in my hand seemed nothing compared to the pain I now felt in my abdomen.

_Couldn't we just get there?!_

The boat's rocking became more minute movements, and we were going up and down evenly, other than swaying up and down. Then the boat tipped onto its side, as we met with the shore. I felt my weary body leave the boat, and bob up and down as someone carried me. I looked up, and opened my eyes, and glanced at the person who was carrying me.

It was my father. My vision got very blurry, and I was zoning in and out. I let my head fall backwards, and the bobbing began to get faster.

_My head…_

_My stomach…_

_Everything hurts…_

_I think I'm going to pass out…_

Bootstrap was jogging up the cobblestone path, my body bouncing and twisting with every movement. I could hear Elizabeth behind me, "HURRY!" and I could hear Will in front of me, "CLEAR THE WAY! LET US THROUGH!" I let my head fall back, and I must've blacked out because the next thing I remember is the sound of the doors to the Governor's mansion banging open. I could never forget the sound of those doors opening.

And then I ran into two people I thought I'd never see again, Lucille and Mary.

"In here!" I hear Lucille shout huskily. I could hear little Mary whimpering, and huffing to keep up behind us. She must be horrified, having two dirty, scary-looking pirates in the house. I felt myself being set down on the couch in the drawing room, and my left arm dangled off of the side.

Another contraction hit, and I groaned aloud, causing everyone in the room to jump. Will grabbed my arm off of the floor, and clutched it with both hands.

"Get a doctor!" he yelled.

"We don't have time!" Elizabeth whispered loudly back.

"I can do it! I used to be a mid-wife!" Mary whispered shrilly from across the room. I closed my eyes again, wishing for the pain to go away. Then a voice came that I didn't recognize.

"Where is she?" the voice yelled. It didn't sound like an adult.

"She's in here!" Will shouted in reply. I felt his hand leave mine, but then I felt another grab it. The hand was smaller than Will's, but it was warmer. I felt the person's thumb massage the skin on the back of my hand. I opened my wet eyes to see my best friend in the entire world stare worriedly into my eyes. It'd been so long…I didn't even recognize him anymore…

_Hans!_

"Hans-"I began to whisper, but an intense contraction hit once again, and I squeezed my eyes shut, and yelped in pain. His hand squeezed harder, and I felt my face close by. I could feel the head emanate off of his face onto my cheek. _My Hans…_Then the door burst open again, and I could hear two girls yelling.

"Look out! Coming through! Best friends of the mother coming though!" I knew those voices!

Adelaide and Samantha came running into the room, fans erect.

"We're here to make you comfortable my dear!" they began to fan my face and my entire body in an attempt to make me feel comfortable. I could tell by the look on Adelaide's face that she was not enjoying the setting around her.

"Um…ladies…I'm sure she's very glad you're here, but I think it would be best if you left." My stomach plummeted.

"No!" I shouted. "Let them stay, please?" Will patted my shoulder in reply.

I felt truly happy now, apart from the blinding pain I was feeling, I was surrounded by friends, and family. Everyone was here! Hans, Adelaide and Samantha…but wait, where was the Governor?


	24. Joy and Heartbreak

I didn't think on the thought long, because the baby was coming closer to being born. My hand was sweating as Hans clutched it, and I could hear the room get suddenly quiet.

"Oh my goodness, it's happening." Elizabeth whispered. I heard a groan.

"May be _should_ leave…" Adelaide said.

"Okay." Samantha said. I'd forgotten that Adelaide was afraid of blood and gore. They filed quickly but calmly towards the doors to the hall. Samantha popped her head back in, and whispered a, 'good luck' before completely leaving the room.

"Now Charlotte," Mary began. "You're going to begin to feel the contractions come more frequently. You need to _keep breathing_. Don't let up, it'll make the delivery harder. Only push when I tell you to, and tell me if you feel something other than pain."

"What do you mean?" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Well…um…if you feel or hear something _pop_, tell me, things like that." _Thanks Mary…that makes everything so much less stressful…_

"Should I stay here?" Will asked. Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder.

"Only if you feel comfortable with blood." She replied. He contemplated for a moment.

"I'll just sit over here…" he got up and sat across the room in a cushy armchair, watching from a distance.

Another contraction came, but it was so much more painful than the others I had received.

"AUGH!" I shrieked suddenly.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! What did I tell you about the breathing?" Mary said frantically. She closed her eyes, and took a breath. "Elizabeth, stay near her head, and mop her brow when she sweats. Try and keep her calm. And make sure she _stays breathing_. Tell me if she stops."

"All right."

"Lucille, get me some tepid water, and dry towel. Have a blanket standing by."

"Yes, Mary."

"Charlotte, this is going to feel awkward and uncomfortable, but you should be fine." I nodded quickly.

"There's something else I need to warn you about." Mary changed her tone. "If the delivery proves to be too traumatic, you may die." I let that sit for a moment.

_Die? Over childbirth?_ Only then did I realize; people died in childbirth all of the time, and I just may not make it. My body was almost too frail and young to endure much more of this. I let my head sink back into the pillow. Mary lifted my legs slowly, spreading my legs widely, and moving my filthy skirts out of the way.

"Here we go." She whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had been screaming for a little while now, and with each new wave of pain, Elizabeth rubbed my forehead, whispering, 'Shh…' like I was an infant. But with more and more shushing, I could hear the panic arise in her voice. I could hear Lucille and Mary muttering to each other, and I could make out a little bit of what they were saying.

"…it's not coming. Do you think it's really time?"

"Of course. Her water wouldn't have broken."

"But do you think it could be a false delivery? It took my sister three hours to get her contractions to time correctly."

"It's here. The baby is just a little hesitant…" I heard one of them giggle.

A fresh wave of pain came, and I felt myself bursting at the seams.

"Here we go. Get ready Lucille!" Mary said. I felt her hands touch the inside of my thighs, a movement that would have made me shudder under normal circumstances, but at this precise moment in time, it didn't matter.

"Push my dear!" I pushed, and the pain seared through my abdomen. I screamed out loud again, and once again, Elizabeth patted and mopped my forehead. Mary continued to give me instructions of when to push.

"Rest for a moment, _keep breathing dear!_ We're almost there…push!" I pushed again, and the pain was so intense, I had to swipe for Elizabeth's arms not to fall off of the couch. My eyes began watering, and I began to cry involuntarily. The only thing I could be grateful for was that Cutler was not here to watch me suffer.

_Who am I kidding? That man is the reason I'm in such pain! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be PREGNANT!!!_

Suddenly, I heard a shrill cry. Not a cry of surprise, but genuine crying.

"Miss Charlotte…your baby…."……………………._My baby…_Lucille wrapped the baby quickly in a cotton blanket, and put it softly on my chest, in my arms.

I looked at the precious bundle I held in my arms.

_My body had produced a little living person._

The baby suddenly opened its little eyes, and looked at me. Its eyes found mine immediately, as if it knew it was me. Before I knew it, I was crying.

"I did it." I whispered. _It's over…done, forever._

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Elizabeth asked from somewhere in the room. I was too absorbed in my baby's eyes to see or care about anything else.

"It's a boy." Lucille said cheerily. I wrapped my arms a little tighter around my little baby boy. He had stopped crying, and just looked at me, staring into my heart.

My serenity with my baby was shattered immediately when a sharp pain flew through my abdomen. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, and the baby began to cry once more. Before I could comprehend it, the baby was out of my arms, and I could hear its cries getting farther and farther away. Panic filled my soul to the brim.

"What's happening?!" I shouted in pure anguish.

"You…have another…um…one coming." Mary whispered. _…what…?_ "Push dear! Push!" I gave it all I had, and I could see the edges of my vision blurring, and in some spots, disappearing all together. Mary's demands for me to push continued, and this delivery happened a lot quicker than the previous one. I still couldn't believe what I had been told. _Two babies?!_ _Twins!_

I felt a small body leave mine, but I heard no cry. The scene before me began to disappear, and I could feel myself slipping. Slipping into darkness…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Charlotte! Please!" I heard someone shouting at me. I could tell it was Hans, and I could hear the panic in his voice rising. I thought I could even hear him begin to cry. _Don't cry Hans…please!_ I wanted so badly to hug him, and chase his sorrow away! But I sat in my dark surroundings, unmoving.

Then I saw a face, but it was a face I thought I'd never see again. The face belonged to the witch-doctor Tia Dalma. But she wasn't Tia Dalma anymore, she was Calypso. I stared at her face for a second or two, trying to figure out if I was seeing things. Then she smiled at me, and her body began to materialize. She stretched out a hand towards me, and I felt it touch my head. She muttered something unintelligible, and abruptly, I was flying back towards the light. Hans' tortured screams began to become clearer. But the clearer they became, the farther and farther away she got. She continued to fade, until she disappeared altogether. Then my head broke through the surface of the darkness, and I opened my eyes.

"Hans…" I whispered.

"Charlotte! Oh, I thought I'd lost you!" he strained to contain his worry. I became more aware of my surroundings. Adelaide and Samantha were crying on the couch opposite me, Mary was staring at me wide-eyed, Will was holding my baby, and Elizabeth was clutching my hand. Hans was holding my entire upper body in his arms.

But there was only one thing on my mind.

"Where's my babies? Can I see them?" I demanded in a low whisper. I felt like I was running on the few molecules of energy left in my little body. Will walked over quickly, and put my darling little boy in my arms.

"What shall you name him?" Samantha asked, wiping furiously at her eyes, trying to clean her blotched face.

I sat for a moment, thinking of all the silly childhood names I'd planned for my children. And then the perfect one clicked…it seemed like the most appropriate one.

"James." I said simply. "After James Norrington…Because he was always there for me, and comforted me in my times of dire need." I felt tears sting my eyes, and my body shook uncontrollably as I began to sob once more. _James was dead…dead…_My hormones were seriously taking over my body, almost to the point of mutiny. But wait; _where was my other baby?_

"Will…where's my other baby? May I see it?" Nobody moved. I became suddenly frustrated. "Where's my baby?! I want to see it!" Elizabeth's body began to shake, and I realized that she was crying. I became very panicked and angry.

"Where is it?!" I outstretched my other arm, waiting for my other precious baby. She grabbed it roughly, and flung it down to my side.

"Oh Charlotte…I'm so sorry… she didn't make it. She was just too injured…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _No…no, no, no…not my baby…no! NO!_

"Injured? What do you mean injured?!" My heart screamed, 'impossible!', but my mind was working on a different track. then it clicked.

_I felt my body leave the top of the stairs, and I could feel the air rushing past my face as I fell down the stairs…_

"He…he…" my voice shook, and I felt sobs rising in my throat. "He killed…HE KILLED MY BABY! THAT MURDERER!" Elizabeth put an arm around me, and I flung it off. "I'M GLAD HE'S DEAD! HE DESERVES TO DIE AND BURN IN HELL AFTER WHAT HE DID TO MY BABY!!!"

"Charlotte…it's okay…she's in heaven, waiting for you now." Hans whispered. He put his arm around my shoulder, and I let my head droop onto his shoulder before letting my sobs tear into the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

My eyes were dry and cracked, and the dry, salty tears irritated my skin. But I didn't care. I let myself calm down, and I sat up, holding Hans' hand in mine. Everyone else had left the room except for him. I'm glad of that, because he's the only one I wanted to see.

"So…you said she was a girl?" I asked.

"Yes…and she was beautiful. She looked just like you." I tried not to cry again, but a few tears still trickled down my cheeks.

"What would you have named her?"

"Monique."

"Why?"

"Because it's beautiful and clean, and pure, just like she is." I used her in the present tense, because I couldn't imagine her anywhere else but Heaven.

"That is a handsome name." There was a tense silence. Hans took in a quick breath before speaking again.

"You know, James looks like you too."

"You think so?"

"Yes, except for the eyes…they're unfamiliar to me. But when I look at them, they're piercing, and hard like steel." Cutler's eyes. Looks like I didn't escape him completely after all…he will live on inside of my son for the rest of my life.

"Charlotte…when you...uh…left us for a moment, I realized…" he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I realized…how much I…love you." He whispered the last part. My heart fluttered, and I looked into his chocolate eyes.

"Really?"

"And I began to think; what life would have been like without you." He smiled a weak little smile. And then his smile faded, and his lips went slack. His face was getting closer and closer, and I could feel my heart pounding. Our faces traveled towards each other, until our lips connected.

A violent and enticing spark flew through the air, and I felt more love for Hans than I ever would have felt with Cutler. My heart relaxed, and I breathed the smell of his air slowly, savoring the scent. His lips were warm, and inviting, and for the first time since being back at my home, I felt like I belonged.


	25. Perfect Ending to a Perfect Beginning

A/N: First of all, thank you _so_ much for bearing with me during this story. My thoughts were scattered at times, and I sure hope they connected and made it through. Second, I've had a few people ask me things that I need to clear up: This story will not cover all of the things in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, because, you have to remember, this is from her point of view. Even when the story comes to a close, she will not know all. Please don't compare this to the events of the movie; you will find the events don't match up. 

Secondly, I've had a few people tell me that is not how pregnancy goes. Every pregnancy is unique in its own way, so there's no written guideline to a pregnancy. You also have to remember that she is 15 years old. A younger body enduring a pregnancy is much more agonizing.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Gracie-Lullabelle-Mae, for your helpful and positive feedback, Princess Jess, for helping me to recognize the gaps and making it a better story, Nelly07, for your excitement, and curiosity, Allie the Final Dragon Rider, Commodore Cuddles, and . And I wish to thank everyone else for their bits and pieces. I'd like to thank my sister, for her overwhelming support, and nagging to get this story done! And last, but certainly not least, I'd like to thank Phantom Ev-Rose, Jen, I love you so much!

And now…on with the show.

EPILOGUE

I ran my fingers though my hair, thinking absentmindedly about Cutler. I missed him, yes, but I was _much_ happier that he was dead. I'd done everything I could to forget him, and get rid of every remnant of him. But the fact still remained; that man lived on in my son. Cutler will always be with me, whenever James is in the room.

I glanced over at the baby cradle in the corner, listening for the sound of James' breathing. I'd become very paranoid about my baby suddenly dying after Monique passed on. After a few silent, panic-stricken seconds, I heard the soft breathing of my son. I let my heart slow down, and I turned back to my mirror on my vanity. I tapped my left hand on the desk, and heard the metallic _clang_ of the ring on my finger.

_I'd totally forgotten_.

I took the ring slowly off of my finger, and set it on the desk of my vanity. I stared at it for a moment, and then quickly covered it with a handkerchief. I took the entire handkerchief and put it into my pocket, unsure of what to do with it from there. I tapped my empty fingers on my desk for a moment, and then opened the top left drawer. I reached in and took out a small wooden box. I opened the box, and took out a small ring with a small stone that Hans had given to me. It touched my heart that Hans was willing to raise a child that was not his. I substituted Cutler's ring with Hans, and my spirits immediately lifted. I turned my head towards the ceiling, and closed my eyes, soaking in the feeling. Suddenly, James began to fuss from the cradle. I turned around quickly, and walked swiftly over to tend to him. I leaned over the cradle slowly, and lowered my arms to pick him up.

"Shh…." I whispered tenderly to him. "Hush…" There was a knock on the door behind me, making me jump. James felt the sudden movement, but he didn't give any sort of outcry. I guess he was pretty used to it, after being in my womb, and experiencing me jumping a lot.

"Hello?" A gruff voice called from outside. My eyes shifted around the room uncomfortably.

"Who is it?" I said quietly.

"Bootstrap-…er….you're father." A smile exploded from my lips.

"Come in!" I said with enthusiasm. The door opened, and a completely seaweed free, starfish-less, totally human Bootstrap Bill walked into the room. He smiled back at me, and walked towards James and I.

"I hear you had a rough delivery." He said in a low voice. I chuckled.

"Yes, yes I did. Did you," I held James a little higher, "Get to see your grandson?" his eyes widened, and his smile widened.

"May I…?" he gestured towards James.

"Of course!" I handed James carefully over to him. He held James tenderly for a moment, and then he took a few steps back and sat on my bed. I sat next to him, and put my arm on his back.

"He's very handsome." He said.

"Runs in the family." I replied. He chuckled.

"I guess so." We sat in silence for a moment, and gazed at little James. We held him for so long, that he fell completely asleep, once again.

"You hear that William is leaving today? As am I?" he asked. I looked down at the floor.

"Yes, I did." I looked into my vanity mirror. "I'm going to miss you." On the last word, I choked back a sob. I guess he heard it, because he put his other arm around me, and we both leaned our heads onto one another. He began to rock me back and forth.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

After our tender moment had finished, we wrapped James in a blanket, and left my room. He walked down the stairs, one ahead of me, looking back every few steps to make sure that I was okay. I smiled every time. Hans was waiting at the foot of the stairs, in a new coat and shoes. He looked at dapper as ever. Elizabeth was sitting by the door in a chair, looking out of the window. Lucille and Mary were waiting with my coat, and Will was standing behind Elizabeth with one hand on her shoulder.

"Ready?" Elizabeth asked without looking at me. I opened my mouth to reply back, but then Will answered.

"Yes." She closed her eyes, and stood up. She looked at Will, and then opened her eyes. Will noticed me, and turned to look at me.

"Goodness Charlotte, three days and you're already on your feet!" Hans smiled.

"Yes, she's strong in that way." I could feel myself blushing. We finished descending the stairs, and James was taken from me for a moment so that I could get my coat on.

"Be careful missy." Lucille said, smirking.

"Come back as soon as you're ready." Mary said quietly. I put my hand on Lucille's shoulder.

"Don't worry…I will." Then I moved it to Mary's significantly smaller shoulder.

"I'll be back soon." She beamed.

"Well…I suppose we should get a move on." Bootstrap said. In silence, we all departed from the Governor's Mansion.

The news of Weatherby's death had taken a toll on me, but it was reassuring to know that he was with Monique in the next world. He was with his wife again…the will had entrusted the house to Elizabeth, and everything else to me.

We arrived at the beach in a few moments. Bootstrap got out first, and assisted Elizabeth and I out of the carriage. Will and Elizabeth took hands, and walked ahead of us to the beach. Bootstrap and I lingered.

"This is going to be hard for both of them. One day on land; ten years at sea." Bootstrap whispered. I nodded. We watched Will and Elizabeth embrace, and kiss for the last time before he walked over to the rowboat. Halfway there, she ran after him, and kissed him again. Then he handed her a chest, then he continued towards the rowboat. She stood there in a silent agony. Bootstrap hugged me, and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I'll see you whenever I can." He whispered into my ear. I hugged him once again.

"I love you." He smiled, and touched James' little hand. And then followed Will to the rowboat. I caught up to Elizabeth, and stood next to her while Will and Bootstrap departed.

I put my arm around her, and tightened my grip on James.

"It'll be all right…he loves you." She smiled weakly.

"I know…" tears began rolling down her cheeks. And before I knew it, they were falling from my eyes too. We watched the _Flying Dutchman_ sink closer to the horizon, and then disappear in a flash of green. She sobbed once when it disappeared, but composed herself once again.

"Charlotte…you're the only thing I have now…" I tightened my grip on her.

"No Elizabeth, you still have Will, and his heart." I meant that both literally and figuratively. She chuckled. We watched the empty horizon for a few more moments, before she turned silently, and headed towards the carriage. I stayed in my spot. Without taking my eyes off of the horizon, I took the handkerchief out of my pocket, and unfolded it. The ring glistened dramatically in the setting sun, and the band was still shining like it was the first day I received it.

Not waiting another moment, I drew my hand back, and flung it into the sea. I watched the ripple that it made spread farther and farther, until they faded away into the rest of the sea.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on Mama, come on!" James shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hold on James! Samantha isn't ready yet!" I shouted from my room just next to the landing. Turning back to my work, I finished tying the ribbon on the back of Samantha's dress.

"Can we go now, Mama?" she said in her high little voice.

"Yes Samantha, just wait a moment while Mama gets her gloves." She nodded, and jumped off of the bed. I reached over to my aged vanity, and grabbed my white gloves.

"All right, let's go."

"Yay!" she squealed in delight. "James! James! We're going to see Uncle William and Grandfather!" she ran down the stairs, screaming.

"Samantha! Please try not to shout in the house!" I yelled from the doorframe.

I ran down the stairs as fast as my shoes would allow, and reached the bottom to my impatiently waiting children. James, who was 10, and Samantha who was 7, were both jumping up and down impatiently.

"Race you to the carriage!" James shouted to Samantha.

"No fair! _You're_ not in a dress!" she shouted back.

"And if you ruin that dress, Mama will not be very happy!" I yelled after them. I'm sure they paid no attention. Elizabeth soon appeared from my right, straightening her dress.

"How to I look?" she twirled quickly.

"Magnificent." I replied. She smiled, and reached for the hand of her son. He ran out after her, and grasped it tightly.

"Mother, I'm worried. What if Father doesn't like me?" Elizabeth turned suddenly and kneeled down to his level.

"Now you listen here." She said in a hard voice. "Your Father will love you, just as I love you. So don't you worry."

"Yes Mother." He said.

"Now, run along. I'll meet you in the carriage." He nodded once, and took off after James and Samantha, who were now grabbing at each other's clothing to try and get into the carriage first.

*****

The ride down to the pier was not pleasant.

The children bickered the entire way there, and Elizabeth and I had to work very hard to retain our patience. I couldn't help but think, _if only Hans were here, they'd obey me…_but Hans has been very busy, opening a new port a few miles from Port Royal. He is a very successful business man, and the children and I are very proud of him.

"We're here!" Samantha shouted.

"Stop shouting!" James yelled back.

"Sorry!" She yelled back. Elizabeth and I rolled our eyes. We all got out of the carriage, and walked to the end of the pier. Elizabeth searched the horizon several times, before…the flash of green came. I saw her tense up, and then began fidgeting.

"Elizabeth, calm down…" I put my hand on her arm.

The _Flying Dutchman_ stayed on the horizon, and I could see a rowboat being dispatched from its port side.

_Here he comes._ I grew very excited…and began fidgeting myself!

Soon, the rowboat arrived. Will and Bootstrap jumped out of the boat, and the children ran towards them, shouting.

Elizabeth gave a sound of excitement, and ran towards Will. She beat the children to him, and gave him a humongous kiss. They separated after several seconds. The children had become preoccupied with Bootstrap, and had tackled him to the ground. They were now rolling on top of him, and all of them were laughing.

Will and Elizabeth embraced and laughed, Elizabeth's tears leaving wet marks on Will's shirt, and I strode over to Will, and gave the three of them a hug. Well all stood and laughed at Bootstrap and the children, until Bootstrap got back to his feet.

He jogged to me and hugged me, and we smiled at each other. I began to laugh, and wiped my tears on my gloves. We all joined hands, and walked back towards the carriage, with the children laughing and screaming behind us.

_This is the most perfect ending to a perfect beginning._


	26. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**After much consideration and deliberation, I have decided to re-write this story. I will be keeping the original plot and most of the events, but I feel like I have progressed so far as a writer since the point that I published this, and reading it makes me cringe a bit. So I will be fixing my mistakes, and shining it to make it better!**_

_**If any of you are opposed to that, please feel welcome to message me. In the meantime, start expecting updates! It will seem just like Déjà vu, I promise! *winks***_

_**Loves,**_

_**Dani Jones**_

_**(Announced on November 16th, 2011)  
**_


End file.
